Mario & Luigi: Aventuras del más allá
by HaldamirElf
Summary: El rey de Fallarwoof ha desaparecido, entonces un joven invocador tendrá que pedir ayuda a los héroes, Mario y Luigi para encontrarlo...
1. Desaparece el Rey

**Mario & Luigi: Aventuras Del más Allá**

**Capitulo 1: Desaparece el Rey**

"_Dedicado a un gran amigo y creo que tan fanático _

_(Lo más seguro es que es más fanático que yo) de este juego _

_Bryam, Nunca cambies…Gio"_

Mi nombre es Gioraldo Pleyardo Hantistico Fioberto Del lo Magno Lia Es Toes Largot, pero como era un nombre extenso sólo me llaman Gio, bien, la historia empieza cuando yo me había graduado por grandes méritos en la escuela de Invocación del reino de Judia, claro, mi hogar era más lejano, así que era de esas personas que casi tenían que ir un día completo viajando para llegar a su casa. Mi hogar se encuentra en el reino de Fallarwoof, donde todos viven felices y sin importarles que haya una escuela de invocación, así que esa es la razón por la que estoy viajando hacia el reino Judia. Nuestro rey es justo y muy amable, claro joven pero de mente muy ágil, todos vivíamos felices de tenerlo como rey y era por eso que traía envidia de reinos vecinos, como el rey Ascoth. Nuestro rey se llama Bryam, pero de un día para otro desapareció…

El caos que creó esto fue tremendo, el reino parecía desintegrarse, el reino parecía venirse abajo. Mi madre me veía con ojos de lástima ya que siempre quise conocer al rey y ahora mi sueño estaba destruido. Decidí entonces acercarme al palacio donde vi a la masa golpear con gran furia las rejas del palacio que me dio mucho miedo.

Guardia: ¿Quién eres tú?

Gio: Soy el gato con botas… ¿Quién mas, el único invocador del reino, el grande y poderoso Gioraldo Pleyardo Hantistico Fioberto Del lo Magno Lia Es Toes Largot.

Guardia: ¿Qué, no, en serio ¿cual es tu nombre?

Gio: ¬¬ Gioraldo Pleyardo Hantistico Fioberto Del lo Magno Lia Es Toes Largot, ese es mi nombre.

Guardia: Ajajajaja, que nombre tan tonto.

Gio: ¬¬ En serio, quiero pasar.

Guardia: Lo siento, Gioraldo, pero no puedes.

Gio: ¿Por qué no?...y dígame Gio

Guardia: Porque están buscando huellas o pistas para encontrar al rey.

Gio: Tal vez pueda ayudar.

Guardia: Lo dudo, niño, mejor vete a tu casa.

Gio: Pero yo debo ver al rey.

Guardia: Ya no existe el rey, ha desaparecido.

Gio: Pues yo le encontraré.

Guardia: Pierdes tu tiempo…nosotros lo intentamos todo.

Gio: ¿¿Y revisaron esa nota que dice que se lo llevaron al reino Champiñón?

Guardia: Eh……Por eso digo que mejor te vas…

En ese momento apareció un hombre que parecía carpa de circo porque tenía una gran capa.

Hombre: Eres muy sabio, joven, ¿Cómo te llamas?

Gio: (a punto de decirlo pero le tapa la boca el guardia)

Guardia: su nombre es Gio, su Majestad.

Gio: ¿El es el rey Bryam?

Hombre: Ya quisiera serlo, pero no, no soy el rey, pero creo que podré ponerte a prueba.

Gio: ¡Eso es genial!

Hombre: Soy el sabio del rey, mi nombre es Apple.

Gio: Ja, ja, no, en serio.

Guardia: (A Gio) Psss, es verdad.

Gio: Ups, mucho gusto señor Manzana, es decir, Apple.

Apple: ¬¬ El gusto es mío.

Gio: ¿Qué debo hacer, señor?

Apple: Bien, si quieres que te diga la verdad, pues no creo que tú puedas encontrarlo…solo, así que debes ir al reino Champiñón. Ahí se encuentran dos personas muy famosas que te ayudarán a encontrarlo, ya verás como lo lograrán.

Gio: SI, ESTOY LISTO

Más tarde en su casa

Madre: Para estar castigado estás listo, ¿Cómo se te pasó por tu cabeza que te dejaría hacer ese viaje?

Gio: Mamá, quiero ir, debo hacerlo, por el rey.

Julio: Mamá hazlo, habrá más comida, no tendremos que soportar al glotón de Gio.

Gio: ¬¬ No como mucho.

Madre: Bien, pero me tienes que prometer que te cuidarás.

Julio: Mamá está bajo el cuidado de los hermanos Mario.

Madre: ¡Eso lo cambia todo!... empaca tus cosas, se educado, debes cambiarte los ya sabes que todos los días, no te apresures y por ningún motivo invoques.

Gio: ¬¬ pero mamá, soy un invocador.

Julio: Si, pero el peor…

Gio: ¬¬ todos están en mi contra.

Y es así como partí mi gran travesía al reino del Champiñón, el cual era muy lejano, tenía la esperanza de lograr encontrar al rey y nadie me lo quitaría.

**Continuará…**


	2. Los Heroes de Oriente

**Mario & Luigi: Aventuras Del más Allá**

**Capitulo 2: Los héroes de Oriente**

Estaba cansado, había caminado kilómetros sin parar, con el tiempo en contra, la sed que ahorcaba (N/A: Se ve a un hombre con una camiseta que tenía escrita "sed" ahorcando a Gioraldo) bueno pero lo había logrado, estaba en el reino Champiñón. Estaba en una aldea buscando como loco a los héroes que el señor Apple me dijo, Mario y su hermano…Yuini creo que se llamaba, no estaban, nadie sabía de ellos desde hace mucho, recorrí por la aldea, sediento aún…¿Cuándo se irá el hombre con la camiseta "Sed" ¬¬?...hasta que llegué a un bar en medio de la aldea.

Gio: Buenos días, podría darme algo frío.

Señor: ¿Hielo? o ¿Un pescado helado?

Gio: ¬¬ Agua, refresco, gaseosas llenas de colorantes, algo así… ¿pescado?...sin comentarios.

Señor: con gusto.

Hombre X: Parece que no eres de estos lugares.

Gio: Exacto, no lo soy (Piensa: ¿Cuándo me dejará en paz?)

Hombre X: Mi nombre es Dumble.

Gio: (Piensa: ¬¬ ¿es que el autor no tiene nombres normales?) Hola, mi nombre es Gioraldo….Gio, si, Gio.

Dumble: Escuché que buscas a Mario y a Luigi

Gio: Si, los busco, mi rey ha desaparecido y estoy en una búsqueda.

Dumble: Pues yo sé donde están.

Gio: Ya cantaste, ¡DONDE!

Dumble: Tranquilo, están en las cavernas de los Goombas.

Gio: No hay tiempo que perder.

Dumble: Mucha suerte

Corrí tan rápido que no me di cuenta de lo que sucedía a mi alrededor…

Dumble: Pobre tonto, es sólo un niño nunca logrará llegar, sin ayuda claro…el señor Ascoth estará orgulloso de mí.

Corrí tan rápido para llegar a la cueva pero también para deshacerme del hombre que me seguía, ya que por la prisa no había tomado mi agua, así que al llegar a un arrollo se disolvió y yo dije cosas muy maduras...

Gio: Ohohoho, te gané, come eso, en tu cara, no me ganaste, no, no, no, soy mejor que tú…

Mujer X: Vaya, sí que eres maduro ¬¬, ¿Qué hace un niño como tú en estos sectores tan peligrosos?

Gio: Trato de encontrar a Mario y a Yuini…como se llame

Mujer X: Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, no, en serio, porque estás aquí.

Gio: ¬¬ ya es la segunda vez que me dicen lo mismo.

Mujer X: lo siento es que lo que dijiste es algo tonto e insensato para un niño de tu edad.

Gio: ¿Por qué?

Mujer X: Porque te diriges a la cueva de los Goombas y ellos no te recibirán con flores y galletas.

Gio: ¿Por qué no, soy adorable (N/A: Poniendo una cara de cachorro)

Mujer X: Ja, ja, ja, eres muy gracioso, pero ni con eso lograrás hacer que los Goombas no te ataquen

Gio: Pues no tengo tiempo para discutir por eso, mi rey ha desaparecido y no pienso volver sin él.

Mujer X: Así que eres de Fallarwoof, bien, te ayudaré en algo, en primer lugar si quieres llegar a la cueva de los Goombas a salvo, debes ir por el río, no por el bosque, a menos que quieras tener problemas.

Gio: (N/A: Tragando saliva) Claro que no…

Mujer X: En ese caso, buena suerte.

Gio: Gracias… (Piensa: al fin me dejó en paz, tal vez es una espía, debo ir por el bosque…aunque si no me estuviera mintiendo e iría por el bosque…y…pero soy un invocador, es claro iré por el río)

Y así fue como seguí a mi conciencia que no es más lista que yo, así que quede claro, caminé por el río y no vi alma alguna, estaba feliz hasta que llegue a donde me dijeron, era la cueva de los Goombas.

Gio: Hola, soy el repartidor de pizzas, me dijeron que aquí pidieron.

Goomba: Humano tonto, nunca pedimos una pizza.

Gio: Eso es cierto, porque pidieron TRES.

Goomba: No juegues conmigo.

Gio: No juego, él lo hace (N/A: Señalando a un Goomba saltando la cuerda)

Goomba: ¿Alguien pidió una pizza?

Gio: Se llama Mario aquel que lo pidió.

Goomba: Aquí no hay ningún Mario.

Gio: Entonces Yuini.

Goomba: Ese sí, Yuini ven…

Yuini: ¿Qué onda?

Gio: ¬¬ ¿tú eres el héroe, no veo la similitud con tu hermano.

Yuini: no tengo hermano.

Gio: ¡Toda mi mentira para nada!

Goomba: Así que admites que mentiste

Gio: Eso dije ¿no?...eh… ¿ups?

Goomba: ¡A EL!

Gio: Yo y mis metidas de patas TT

Goomba: Uno a la derecha, otro a la izquierda, yo atacaré al centro.

Gio: (N/A: Cantando música de pelea) Hey, no hay presupuesto para la música, ¿bien?

Goomba: Será tu fin

Hombre 1: No tan rápido

Hombre 2: Estamos aquí.

¿Quiénes serán los hombres que hablaron, ¿será Gioraldo la pizza de los Goombas, ¿Gioraldo se cambiará el nombre, ¿Qué rayos significa presupuesto, las respuestas en el siguiente episodio…

**Continuará…**


	3. Invocador de Fallarwoof

**Mario & Luigi: Aventuras Del más Allá**

**Capitulo 3: El Invocador de Fallarwoof**

Si recuerdan bien, cosa que yo no hago, ya que tuve que releer el capitulo anterior, yo, Gioraldo Pleyardo Hantistico Fioberto Del lo Magno Lia Es Toes Largot, inicié una búsqueda ya que mi rey, el rey Bryam de Fallarwoof, había desaparecido, entonces el señor Apple, el sabio real del reino de Fallarwoof, dijo que las pistas apuntaban que el rey se encontraba cautivo… ¿Qué rayos significa eso?, bueno si alguien tiene diccionario…y que la única forma de rescatarlo era con la ayuda de dos héroes de oriente, los hermanos Mario, Mario y Yuini…como se llame ¬¬, entonces llegué a un bar en el que un hombre me dijo que Mario y su hermano se encontraban en la cueva de los Goombas. Me dirigí hacia allá y libré una feroz batalla yo y mi valentía (N/A: Se ve a Gioraldo chupándose el dedo en un rincón rodeado por Goombas), bueno eran mucho, creí que sería mi fin, sin embargo…

Gio: Ay Santa Teresita, yo te pido mucho, pero que ahora solo que me salve alguien, te prometo portarme bien…

Goomba: Será tu fin

Hombre 1: No tan rápido

Hombre 2: Estamos aquí.

Gio: Vaya si son el gordo y el flaco, estoy salvado, ¿los matarás de risa? ¬¬

Hombre 1: No soy gordo.

Hombre 2: Y no somos el "gordo y el flaco", somos Mario y Luigi.

Gio: No, en serio, les va mejor el nombre de "El gordo y el flaco", además ese nombre está ocupado por los hermanos Mario.

Hombre 1: It´s me, Mario ¬¬

Hombre 2: Mario, mostrémosle el salto

Mario: Bien (N/A: ambos saltan y Gio queda admirado)

Luigi: ¿Y?

Gio: Saltan muy bien, deberían ir a un concurso de saltos, ahora si me disculpan estoy esperando a Mario y a Yuini.

Luigi: Es Luigi ¬¬

Gio: Eso dije, eso dije…

Goomba: Ehem, ¿recuerdan? Estamos atacándote.

Gio: Es verdad…SALVENME, MARIO, LUINI

Luigi: ES LUIGI.

Gio: Eso dije ¬¬ que carácter.

Mario: Bien, te ayudaremos.

Gio: Gracias, luego iré a buscar a Mario y a Yuigi.

Luigi: ¿Qué rayos tiene en la cabeza?

Mario: Lo mismo me pregunto.

Goomba: Ataquen!!!!

Mario: Luigi saca los martillos

Gio: Y yo mi vara.

Luigi: ¿Vara?

Gio: (N/A: Sacando la lengua y con la mano derecha detrás de su cabeza) Si, es que soy invocador, je, je, je.

Mario: Eso nos servirá mucho, yo partiré

Mario saltó hacia un Goomba que se encontraba a la derecha y con su martillo lo aplastó.

Luigi: Yo sigo.

Goomba: ¿Crees ser capaz de vencerme?

Luigi también saltó y golpeó al Goomba desde el aire, pero sólo le causó gran daño.

Mario: Es tu turno, ¿Cómo te llamas?

Gio: Es verdad, Gioraldo Pleyardo Hantistico Fioberto Del lo Magno Lia Es Toes Largot.

Luigi: ¿No tienes algo más…corto?

Gio: Claro, Gio.

Mario: Bien, Gio, es tu turno.

Gio: Bien…"Madre Naturaleza, usa la energía de mi entorno e invoca a un ser cuya fuerza abarque la energía necesaria para derrotar a mis enemigos, invoco a FENIX DE FUEGO AZUL"

Y así fue…apareció un polluelo de menor tamaño que mi mano que lanzó nieve a los Goomba y estos parecían entretenerse y luego se recuperaron.

Mario: ¿Y aprobaste? o.O

Gio: En verdad…lo dejé a medias, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja

Luigi: Bien, Mario tu turno.

Mario: Ataque!!!

Mario saltó y golpeó a varios Goombas dejándolos aplastados. Yo veía atento esto, me sentía algo avergonzado, tenía que recuperar mi mala presentación.

Luigi: Tengan esto.

Goomba: AHHHHH

Luigi aplastó a varios de esos Goombas pero aún habían muchos y parecían multiplicarse. Me levanté y me coloqué en posición de invocación.

Gio: "Invoco al poder del fuego, que concentre toda su energía en un ser capaz de eliminar a mis enemigos, DRAGON FALLAR"

Y así fue…mi Dragón apareció y causó gran pavor, ¿Cuál fue el problema?, buena pregunta, pues esa invocación no la había aprobado, lo que conlleva a…

Mario y Luigi: ALEJALO, ALEJALO

Gio: Pero si a mí también me persigue ¬¬, ¿Qué quieren que haga?

Mario: Es tu invocación, ¿no tienes poder sobre él?

Gio: Eh…NO (N/A: Un rayo de luz blanca apareció en la caverna y en el acto desapareció Dragón Fallar)

Luigi: Mario, tengo una idea.

Mario: Creo que sé cual es…

Más tarde Mario y Luigi estaban peleando y casi derrotaban a los Goombas, ¿y yo?, bueno la idea de Luigi era…amarrarme y dejarme en un rincón sin mi vara, para que no pudiera invocar. Luego los Goombas escaparon…

Mario: Bien, Gio, acabamos con ellos.

Gio: Bueno, si quiere ponerlo de ese modo, si acabamos con ellos.

Luigi: Y ¿Qué hace un niño como tú en esta cueva?

Gio: Busco a Mario y a…

Luigi: T-T Luigi

Gio: ESO, porque el rey Bryam ha desaparecido y pues necesito encontrarlo.

Mario: No te preocupes, te ayudaremos.

Luigi: Sólo no invoques.

Gio: Gracias, ¿saben donde se encuentran Mario y Luigi?

Mario y Luigi: Somos nosotros ¬¬

Gio: No, en serio (N/A: Los hermanos asienten)…es decir…ouk.

Mario: Bien, ¿A dónde debemos ir?

Gio: Pues…no se

Mario: ¬¬ responderé eso con "hacia el norte"

Gio: Bueno hacia el norte!!

¿Qué habrá en el norte? Y ¿Por qué hacia el norte?, ¿Gioraldo aprenderá a invocar?, ¿Dragón Fallar es una mascota conflictiva?, ¿Cuándo me van a pagar ¬¬? Y ¿Por qué estoy aquí en vez de ser el director?, las respuestas en el siguiente episodio…

**Continuará…**


	4. Hechizo de los Koopas

**Mario & Luigi: Aventuras Del más Allá**

**Capitulo 4: El Hechizo de los Koopas**

¿Qué rayos se le pasó por la cabeza a Mario?, ¿el norte?, pero si hay desierto y desierto, yo que me había deshecho del hombre con la camiseta de "Sed" para ahora tener dos más, uno para cada uno (N/A: Se ve a tres hombres con la camiseta de "sed" ahorcando a Gioraldo, Mario y Luigi) bien, él es el héroe, Yo no sé, pero a veces tengo mis dudas. Bien, finalmente llegamos a donde Mario quería llegar ¬¬ si era allí en realidad donde quería llegar, a…

Gio: UNA TABERNA EN MEDIO DE ESTE DESIERTO o.O!!!!!!

Mario: Te lo dije

Luigi: ¿Qué esperan?, tenemos que conseguir agua (N/A: Arrastrándose)

Gio: Aguita, Aguita para nosotros

Llegamos gritando a la taberna pero no había alma alguna…

Gio: ¬¬ que gran idea, Mario, vayamos al norte, es mejor.

Koopa: En que los puedo ayudar?

Gio: o.O??? Y este como llego?

Koopa: Bienvenidos a la Taberna del Koopa sediento

Gio: ¬¬ que gran nombre

Koopa: ¬¬ me estás hartando, chico

Gio: que miedo

Koopa: Tú lo pediste!!!

Gio: Me vas a golpear con tu caparazón?

Koopa: No, desde hoy serás un Yoshi

Gio: o.O!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOO, espera ya soy tierno ¬¬

Mario: No hay forma de solucionarlo

Koopa: Si decide disculparse antes del atardecer puedo convertirlo en human…o.O???

Gio: Mario, Yuini, miren esto

Luigi: Es Luigi.

Gio: Miren, tengo cola XD

Y así fue salté de lado a lado como si nunca hubiera tenido cola, es decir, como debía actuar, era genial, podía sujetarme de cada palo con ella

Gio: Además puedo hacer esto l)

Y golpee al Koopa con mi colita, este se enojó más y más

Koopa: Soy paciente, así que te doy antes del atardecer.

Gio: ¿Y para que yo querría no tener cola?, es magnífico tenerla, wiiiiiii

Mario: Luigi agárralo antes que haga algo tonto, es decir, algo Gioraldo

Gio: ¬¬ no me ayudan…pero a mí me gusta mi forma Yoshi

Luigi: entonces disfrutala y luego le pides disculpas

Gio: No lo sé…

Mario y Luigi: Gioooo!!! ¬¬

Gio: Esta bien, pero por ahora me quedo dragón, me encanta esta nueva cola…y para que sirve esto, mi lengua… ¿tan larga? Tal vez pueda ¬¬ (N/A: toma un vaso con su lengua) 10 puntos!!! Wiii

Mario: Vaya, no sé tú pero me da la impresión que no quiere volver a su forma normal

Luigi: Tal vez cuando pelee se dé cuenta del cambio.

Mario: Buena idea. Oye, Gio, ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros?

Gio: También puede ir mi colita???

Mario: T-T si también tu colita

Gio: Ehhhhhhh

Y así salimos ante el desierto, yo observando mi colita moviéndose de un lado a otro. Yo muy feliz.

Mario: Miren es un Goomba del desierto

Nos señaló un Goomba que tenía una aguja en la cabeza.

Goomba: ¬¬ Y ese q hace???

Mario y Luigi: T-T contempla su cola.

Goomba: Pues…que bien, yo no tengo ninguna, pero gracias por recordármelo ¬¬

Gio: AL ATAQUE

Mario: Pero si no nos ha hecho daño alguno

Gio: Es peligroso ¬¬ lo veo en su pequeño ser

Goomba: Pequeño yo?? Ahora si me enojé.

Mario: Vaya, ahora invocará algo y nosotros sufriremos

Luigi: Cubrete

Gio: Invoco a…¿eh?, no puedo invocar ¬¬

Goomba: Mala suerte es mi turno de atacar

Gio: Oh bueno, si hay duda improvisa

Y con mi colita golpee al Goomba mandándolo volar, todos quedaron o.O!!!!!!

Gio: Gracias, gracias, si me necesitan llámenme

Mario: Cambiando de opinión, que se quede así

Luigi: Además no sufrimos.

Gio: Ah si, invoco a Celeris para recuperarnos

Mario y Luigi: Que!!!!!! o.O!!!!

Y Celeris apareció y lanzó rayos a Mario y Luigi, luego se recuperaron.

Mario: no hay…dolor

Luigi: Estoy recuperado???

Mario: ¬¬ definitivamente ese no es Gio

Luigi: Que importa???, es mucho mejor

Gio: Bueno me gusto mi colita pero lamentablemente no puedo ir así, todas mis fans me quedaría viendo con un gesto repulsivo, así que no es justo para la humanidad que me vean así, además soy tierno en humano.

Mario y Luigi: NOOOO, no vuelvas!!!!!

Gio: ¿Señor Koopa?

Koopa: ¿Ya cambiaste de opinión?

Gio: Eh… (N/A: Mario y Luigi le tapan la boca)

Mario: No sabe aún

Luigi: Oh miren no es el atardecer.

Koopa: ¬¬ eso es cierto??

Gio: No, solo quería pedirle disculpas, eso.

Koopa: En ese caso yo te devuelvo a tu forma humana.

Luigi: Pero ya es tarde, el atardecer pasó.

Koopa: De verdad se creyeron eso??

Gio: Yo no, ni por un segundo XD

Mario: no sé tú Luigi, pero me siento como si fuera Gio

Luigi: Yo también, Mario, yo también.

Gio: Adios colita te extrañaré

Koopa: Tal vez pueda hacer algo por ustedes

Mario y Luigi: Desaparecerlo?? O convertirlo en Yoshi de nuevo??

Koopa: Esta pócima te transformará en Yoshi cuando lo necesites.

Y volví a ser humano, aunque aún triste por mi cola…

Gio: Epa, (piensa: quien rayos es el escritor???, alguien raro de seguro) eh…gracias…

Mario: Ahora seguimos, hacia la ciudadela.

Luigi: ¿No será peligroso?

Gio: Para mi colita no…

Mario: Tú no tienes cola.

Gio: Estás seguro )

Y así fue como seguí mi aventura pensando aún en mi rey, el rey Bryam, en mi casa y en comida , hey ¬¬ el Koopa no nos dio de comer eso va a quedar marcado…me puede dar trombosis, ni se que es eso, pero me puede dar!!!

¿Qué pasará con la cola de Gioraldo? Y ¿Qué hay en la ciudadela?, ¿Gioraldo tendrá trombosis?, ¿sabrá que es?, ¿Aprenderán el nombre de Luigi algún día? Y ¿Por qué hago preguntas obvias?, las respuestas en el siguiente episodio…

**Continuará…**


	5. Rey En Problemas

**Mario & Luigi: Aventuras Del más Allá**

**Capitulo 5: El Rey en Problemas**

En una celda húmeda, con barrotes por cada agujero, todo agujero hasta el mínimo estaba embarrotado. Allí estaba un joven vestido con una chaqueta elegante de color rojo, una capa amarilla, de cabellos pelirrojos estaba intentando salir de esa celda.

Guardián: Intenta lo que quieras, de allí no saldrás.

Joven: Pido reconsiderarlo…y si digo por favor…

Guardián: Bueno ya que lo pones en esos términos… ¿de que hablo?, No.

Joven: Pero, ¿Para que me quieren aquí?

Guardián: Eso no te concierne aún.

Joven: Ah bueno, que torpe, olvidé que puedo utilizar habilidades.

Guardián: Ya no, el señor te los ha quitado, al igual que tu corona, ex rey Bryam.

Ex rey Bryam (O el joven): o.O!!! Mi corona TTTT, ahora soy rey de los barrotes de esta celda que no pasó el test de espacio permitido para los derechos humanos.

Guardián: si te sigues quejando te colocaré en una celda más pequeña

Ex rey Bryam: ¿Hay algo más pequeño? O.O

Guardián: ¬¬, si, claro que hay.

Voz: Callaos.

Guardián: Es el amo, el gran señor…oh gran señor.

Bryam: O.O ¿El rey Ascoth?... ¬¬ estás celoso porque te gané limpiamente en un partido de saltos.

Ascoth: ¬¬ eso no es cierto, eso fue trampa, pero no fue por eso porque mandé a secuestrarte.

Bryam: Tienes envidia entonces de mi reino.

Ascoth: Auch xx, si, pero tampoco fue por eso.

Bryam: entonces fue porque fui elegido el más guapo y además el más poderoso del reino Fallarwoof.

Ascoth: T-T ese premio era mío, pero tampoco fue por eso.

Bryam: o.O!!! ¿Entonces?

Ascoth: Fue por el poder de la corona del reino Fallarwoof, pero sólo puede activarlo el rey, y para mi mala suerte, necesito a dos personas que sean héroes y a un joven que no aprobó el curso de invocación, para probar mi nueva mascota.

Bryam: Esa era tu mala suerte.

Ascoth: No, porque vienen hacia acá, el problema era que quería usarlo en contra de ti.

Bryam: Ah…bueno, ufff

Ascoth: Pero a ti te necesito, ¿has escuchado el dicho "si no puedes contra ellos úneteles"?

Bryam: No, y ni me interesa, ahora si me disculpas…

Ascoth: Tráiganlo frente a mí.

Bryam: O.O Que me vas a hacer??, siempre fuiste mal perdedor ¬¬.

Ascoth: Cállate!!!

Dos guardias tomaron de los brazos al ex rey Bryam, lo mostraron frente al rey Ascoth. Este rió y luego sacó algo de un saco violeta.

Ascoth: Ya que no puedo usar la corona, te usaré para obtener ese poder, gracias al poder de Fallarwoof tengo una nueva mascota y un ex rey, ahora soy el más perverso de todos, no hay nadie que pueda salvarte, ya que estamos en las regiones prohibidas de mi gran reino.

El rey Ascoth metió su mano al saco, rió y luego sacó una estrella negra, con una piedra roja incrustada. El ex rey Bryam veía esto con pánico

Bryam: ¡espera!

Ascoth: 3 que quieres?

Bryam: y si te…digo que puedo usar mis poderes aún sin mi corona.

Ascoth: No lo creería hasta verlo ¬¬.

Bryam: Es tu día de suerte .

El ex rey Bryam colocó sus palmas dejando espacio al aire creando una especia de esfera de aire que hizo combustión (Gio: bla, bla, O2, bla bla) por las partículas que se encontraban en el aire, como el polen, y creó una esfera de fuego que hizo explotar la celda donde antes estaba apresado y se creó un espeso humo. Cuando volvieron a ver el ex rey Bryam ya no estaba.

Ascoth: Búsquenlo y encuéntrenlo con vida

Guardias: SI

El ex rey Bryam corrió rápidamente, casi a la velocidad del sonido, ya que sino lo multarían.

Bryam: Esto me gano por ser famoso.

Guardia: Ahí está.

Bryam: O.O!!!! A Correr!!!!!!

Ascoth: Ya te encontré.

Bryam: AHHHH OO!!!!

Ascoth: (Lanzando la estrella negra hacia el ex rey Bryam) Estrella oscura muestra la nueva personalidad de tu poseedor.

Bryam: (Corriendo de la estrella que lo perseguía) Aléjate!!! o 

La estrella oscura se acercaba cada vez más al ex rey Bryam, hasta que finalmente este se cansó de tanto correr y la estrella lo golpeó.

Bryam: xx…

Ascoth: Llévenlo a su nueva habitación, ahora es de los nuestros, ohohohoh.

Guardia: Si, señor.

Ascoth: En cuento a los fontaneros y al alumno desaplicado, pues les tengo una sorpresa, Guardias lleven a "mi mascota" a Mushroom Kingdom y que encuentre a… (Revisa en sus papeles)… Mario Mario, Luigi Mario y a… Gioraldo Pleyardo Hantistico Fioberto Del lo Magno Lia Es Toes Largot…poco largo, ohohohoho, tendré una gran sorpresa.

Guardia: Si, señor.

El guardia iba caminando lentamente hacia una torre a las afueras de la caverna. Se detuvo y luego miró de nuevo al rey Ascoth

Guardia: Y usted también la tendrá, traidor.

Luego siguió caminando hacia la torre donde estaba la mascota del Rey Ascoth. Al parecer era un plan maléfico contra Gioraldo y los hermanos Mario.

**Continuará…**


	6. Nueva Invocacion

**Mario & Luigi: Aventuras Del más Allá**

**Capitulo 6: Una Nueva Invocación**

Eh… ¿Dónde íbamos?, ah si, el grande y poderoso Gioraldo del reino de Fallarwoof tuvo que emprender un viaje en búsqueda de su rey desaparecido, este tipo es muy guapo y poderoso. Todos quieren ser como él…ehem, bueno, ¿ya todos saben que estoy hablando?, si, si, pues ahora Mario nos guiaba a una aldea en Mushroom Kingdom. Yo estaba cansado y pues mi traje nuevo que Mario me dio, porque por el hechizo del Copa se rompió por mi linda colita, era sofocante, era como si el hombre con la polera de "sed" hubiera traído a su hermano que decía "Cansancio" (N/A: Están estos dos junto a él) Pero bueno ya estábamos en la aldea.

Mario: Esta aldea es muy importante para Mushroom Kingdom, ¿sabes Gio?

Gio: T-T Si, si, gente aquí hace muchas cosas por el reino, ya me lo has dicho como tres mil veces.

Luigi: Fueron Tres mil dos

Gio: ¬¬ si, si…

Mujer: Bienvenidos, bienvenidos, bienvenidos, bienv..(Gioraldo le tapa la boca)

Gio: ¬¬ ya entendimos…

Mujer (Goomba hembra en realidad): Disculpen, es que hoy es el día de la invocación en la aldea Goomba Village

Gio: O.O Invocación???

Goomba: (Da un giro y parece bailar) Si, la gran Magikoopa Kammy nos va a leer nuestro futuro…

Mario y Luigi: O.O Kammy!!!!!

Gio: (Pestañea) Si, ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

Mario: Creo que no fue una buena idea venir a esta aldea

Luigi: Veras, Gio, Kammy trabaja para Bowser…y a veces ese tipo si que da problemas.

Mario: Mama mia, que si da problemas!!!

Gio: ¬¬ yo creo que exageran, además si recuerdan yo soy invocador, me gustaría saber más sobre la invocación.

Mario y Luigi (Tosiendo) O ehem algo de…

Gio: ¬¬ ¿que dijeron?

Mario y Luigi: Nada O.O

Goomba: Así que eres invocador, que sorpresa. Sabía que tus ropas eran muy extrañas para un fontanero.

Gio: Yo no soy un fontanero, ellos lo son ¬¬ (N/A: señalando a Mario y Luigi)

Luigi: Pero somos héroes

Gio: Si, si, ¿Dónde se va a realizar la fiesta para los invocadores?

Goomba: En esa plaza, disfrútenlo… (N/A: Se van hacia allá) Porque tal vez sea la última…je, je, je, je (N/A: Toma una roca que era en realidad un teléfono) Están aquí, mi señor.

Bueno nosotros caminamos con mucha alegría, claro pues de todos los días, tenía uno para mí, bueno deberían ser los 694 días del año, pero como me gusta ser humilde uno está bien, pero por este año. En esa aldea estaba dominada por Goombas, todos parecían estar felices, aunque yo tenía mal recuerdos de ellos, cuando inicie mi aventura…no se, creo que debía darles otra oportunidad…

Mario: Vaya, vaya, LOOK!!! (N/A: Señalando una estatua de piedra en la plaza que decía algo extraño…)

Gio: ¬¬ ahora te dio por ser políglota… (Gio: Q es eso??? XD)

Mario: T-T Eh…no, solo te llamaba para que vieras esto…

Gio: Bla, bla, bla, INVOCACION, eso suena interesante.

Luigi: Entiendes eso!!!!! O.O

Gio: si, es el lenguaje de los invocadores…tengo que saberlo, aquí dice: "Invocador, sabía que vendrías, pues ahora tienes en tus manos una responsabilidad, permítenos que te entreguemos el poder del dragón, búscalo en el fondo de tu corazón" T-T No me dice nada!!!

Mario: Estás seguro que dice eso??? ¬¬ yo leo "Bienvenidos a la aldea Goomba Village, compre pizzas, a los invocadores es gratis… "por hoy"

Gio: Claro que eso dice, para los que no conocen el lenguaje del invocador…pero eso de las pizzas es verdad, así que vamos…

Luigi: Algo me dice que aquí alguien miente.

Más tarde de mi exquisita pizza al estilo invocador de Fallarwoof, estaba listo para mi digna ceremonia, pero cuando salí vi que no había ser viviente…y cuando decía que no había ni las moscas estaban…

Gio: O.o??? Y que paso???

Mario: De seguro se dieron cuenta de que era tonto hacer una fiesta a un invocador…

Luigi: que no sabe invocar.

Gio: ¬¬ no me simpatizan…

Grito: GRAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR GIOOOOOOOOORAAAAAAAAALDOOOO

Gio: O.O Ay rayitos, me estan buscando!!!!!!...TTTT mi fiesta, me las pagaras…seas quien seas…

Mario: aunque mida como tres metros? (N/A: Mirando a su derecha)

Gio: (N/A: Cerrando los ojos) SI

Luigi: aunque tenga filosos dientes? (N/A: Mirando a su derecha)

Gio: (N/A: aún cerrados los ojos) SI, SI, SI

Mario y Luigi: Pues tienes suerte allí hay alguien que te busca…

Gio: OO!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHH…Tramposos, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Bestia: AL FIN TE ENCONTRÉ GIORALDO!!!!!!!!! GRAAAAAAAAA

Gio: GRAAAAA para ti también

Bestia: Te eliminaré y mis problemas se habrán acabado.

Mario: No si nosotros estamos con él

Luigi: Estamos con él???

Mario: (asiente) T-T

Luigi: Si, prepárate para perder!!!!!

Gio: T.- Quien eres???

Bestia: Mi nombre es Dogztar…

Ahora lo veía claro, era un perro blanco con rayas rojas, que me parecía familiar, oh claro en su cuello tenía un signo muy especial, el emblema del reino Fallarwoof.

Gio: Dogztar!!!!!!!! Amigo, que bueno que vengas a ayudarme a rescatar al rey.

Dogztar: No he venido a eso, es mas el rey no quiere volver a Fallarwoof.

Gio: ¿Por qué no? O.O

Dogztar: T.T por que cree que la gente de ese lugar sólo vive de él, ahora se dio cuenta de todo el poder que posee y ha tenido aliados, su amigo me ha enviado a aniquilarte…

Gio: OO…Eso no es cierto TT el rey nunca haría algo así, lo sé, estás mintiendo TT

Dogztar: No me creas, pero ahorra tu tiempo y vuelve a Fallarwoof, mientras esperas que el gran Señor aparezca.

Gio: TTTT NOOOOOO

Dogztar: entonces muere en este lugar…

Mario: Gio, estamos contigo!!

Luigi: Aunque por favor no invoques a tu bestia…

Gio: ¬¬ pero que tiene mi dragón Fallar???

Luigi y Mario: Todo!!!

(Aparece la estrella que inicia la batalla, al estilo Mario & Luigi: Superstar saga)

Mario: Yo inicio… (N/A: Salta sobre Dogztar)…Auch…

Dogztar: ¿Qué les sucede?, ¿mi piel es muy áspera para sus cuerpos?

Luigi: Pues entonces… (N/A: Se acerca a Dogztar con un martillo) Toma esto!!!...Eheh,eh XX

Al golpear Luigi a Dogztar la vibración lo hizo retroceder tambaleandose…aún…

Gio: Y ¿yo que hago?

Mario: ignora lo que te haya dicho Luigi, invoca algo!!!…

Gio: "Invoco al poder del fuego, que concentre toda su energía en un ser capaz de eliminar a mis enemigos, DRAGON FALLAR"

Y mi grande y poderoso dragón apareció, esta vez miró con rabia a Dogztar y no a mi, lanzó un fuerte ataque con llamas ardientes…pero Dogztar ni se inmutó T-T

Gio: Y a este que le dieron de comer??? Acero??, Titanio??

Dogztar: No puedo ser vencido por una invocación del nivel 1…así que intenta otra cosa, wuajajaja

Gio: T-T Este tipo me está hartando, en realidad nunca un perro me había tratado de esa manera… (N/A: Viendo a Mario y a Luigi cansados)… pues ve lo que hace una invocación del nivel 1……"Madre Naturaleza, usa la energía de mi entorno e invoca a un ser cuya fuerza abarque la energía necesaria para derrotar a mis enemigos, invoco a FENIX DE FUEGO AZUL"

Y apareció el polluelo que lanzó hielo a Mario y a Luigi, al fin los estoy dominando, eso es bueno, y los recuperó.

Mario: Me siento mejor, Thanks Gio

Gio: Por nada, ¬¬ pero deja de hablar así

Dogztar: YA ME CANSE DE USTEDES

Y lanzó rayos en formas de estrellas hasta rostizarnos por completo…

Gio: XX Ya entiendo por qué le llaman Dogztar…

Mario: XX ¿Alguien anotó la dirección del perro que nos asó?

Luigi: Creo que desde ahora odio a los perros XX

Dogztar: Despídete, Gioraldo, es tu fin, wuajajaja

Gio: (Tragando saliva) Soy muy adorable y joven para morir O.O

Dogztar: Adiosin

Dogztar lanzaba una de sus garras en contra mía, yo estaba muy asustado para responder, ¿era mi fin?, ¿mi tarea era un fracaso?, pensé que esto tendría un final feliz, pero creo que me equivoque…

Voz: "Invocador del reino lejano de Fallarwoof, despierta"

Gio: o.O??? Que no estaba a punto de morir??

Cuando abro mis ojos veo la garra de Dogztar casi en mi garganta, me aparté asustado y fue cuando vi que en la plaza la estatua del invocador brillaba. Algo raro también ocurría conmigo, ya que sentía que me llamaba, ya estoy loco, ¿estatuas que llaman a jóvenes y detienen del tiempo?, tal vez eso te pasa cuando estás muerto, parece que el tiempo se congeló para ti…

Voz: Acércate, Gioraldo, joven invocador…

Y en eso apareció un hombre muy viejo, era un poco bajo, tenía cabellos blancos y además su traje de sabio era espectacular, quiero uno T-T

Gio: ¿Quién es usted?

Voz: Mi nombre no es relevante, soy un amigo, tienes que saber algo…lo que Dogztar te contó no es verdad…

Gio: XD Lo sabía!!!!!!

Voz: ¬¬ me dejas terminar??

Gio: claro, claro…

Voz: Esta aldea tiene algo para ti…

Gio: Si, mi fiesta, pero ese perro que lo alimentaron con Master Dog Premium 3000 con agregados lo arruinó todo TTTT

Voz: Eh…no era eso, era una nueva invocación.

Gio: O.O para mí?? SIIIIIII

Voz: Es del nivel 5, así que no abuses en usarlo, ya que como todavía estás en un nivel de invocación baja puede que no te obedezca…he visto que ni los de tu propio nivel te obedecen…

Gio: ¬¬ Hey, no se burle…

Voz: Bien, joven Gioraldo, te presento a…Bahamutt.

Gio: VACA Q??

Voz: T-T Dije Bahamutt

Gio: Ahhhh…(N/A: Un círculo de extraños signos comienza a rodearlo)…¿Qué es esto?...O.o???

Voz: Es para que se adicione contigo, esta invocación junto con otras que conseguirás en el camino serán diferentes a las que aprendes en la escuela…

Gio: SIIII, Tengo a Bahamutt XD

Voz: Ahora ve y derrota a Dogztar por Fallarwoof

Gio: Pero no me ha explicado sobre el rey Bryam…

Voz: Es muy tarde, lo siento…

Cuando abrí los ojos me vi de nuevo frente a frente a Dogztar, pero estaba listo para esquivar el ataque…

Dogztar: O.O??? Como hiciste eso???

Gio: De la misma forma que esto…Poder, BAHAMUTT!!!!!

Y apareció un círculo debajo de mí y de la tierra apareció un dragón rojo de unos cuatro metros, casi tan fuerte como yo, tenía melena verde y alas enormes, estaba parado en dos de sus cuatro patas y sus garras estaban listas para atacar…

Gio: (N/A: Cantando la música de batalla) Hey, no hay dinero para esto…pero si quieren música de batalla imagínense que canto Hunter´s Chance XD, ahora mi Bahamutt busca y destruye!!!!!

Bahamutt: Give me a chance, here.

Bahamutt se lanzó contra Dogztar y parecía cansarlo…

Gio: A ver…(N/A: sosteniendo un libro de invocación)…Ah si!! Usa Drain!!!!

Bahamutt cargó hasta absorber parte de la energía de Dogztar…

Mario y Luigi: (N/A: Como estatuas)…. ¿Estamos muertos?

Luigi: Mario, ¿en el cielo Gioraldo es más competente?

Mario: No lo sé, Luigi, pero se ve más fuerte…

Gio: No están muertos!!!

Dogztar: ¿Cómo es que un alumno inepto como tú puede tener una bestia tan poderosa?

Gio: Buena pregunta…ni yo sé la respuesta, Bahamutt acaba esto con Iron Maiden!!!!!

Bahamutt destrozó a Dogztar lanzándolo a un rincón…

Gio: Con Bahamutt de nuestro lado no podemos perder…

Bahamutt comienza a brillar y desaparece…

Gio: O.O NOOOOOOOO NO PUEDE ACABARSE EL EFECTO ANTES DE TERMINAR CON EL OPONENTE

Mario: Eso pasa por no terminar el curso de invocación, Luigi ahora que Dogztar está débil podemos usar las habilidades Tadem

¿Podrán acabar con Dogztar?, ¿Gioraldo será siempre el mismo invocador fracasado?, ¿Quién era la voz?, ¿Dogztar en verdad comió Master Dog Premium 3000?

**Continuará…**


	7. A la Ciudadela

**Mario & Luigi: Aventuras Del más Allá**

**Capitulo 7: A la Ciudadela**

Yo, Gioraldo Pleyardo Hantistico Fioberto Del lo Magno Lia Es Toes Largot, fui enviado a una gran misión, rescatar al monarca Bryam, si, sé que suena como la película, pero como les iba contando, fue cuando entramos, los hermanos Mario y yo, a Goomba Village, una aldea de Mushroom Kingdom, pero cuando íbamos a celebrar MI día especial, el día del invocador, un perro que le dieron de comer Master Dog Premium 3000 toda su vida en el reino Fallarwoof apareció y me dijo cosas, ohhh (Con voz de asombro), que me dejaron mal, entonces cuando estuvo apunto de eliminarme pues una voz misteriosa me dio una nueva invocación, Bahamutt, el dragón rojo tan adorable como yo (N/A: Para más información jugar Super Mario RPG o buscar en Wikipedia, como yo XD) Bahamutt estaba destruyendo al perro de la forma de Mushroom Kingdom, pero entonces….

Gio: Con Bahamutt de nuestro lado no podemos perder…

Bahamutt comienza a brillar y desaparece…

Gio: O.O NOOOOOOOO NO PUEDE ACABARSE EL EFECTO ANTES DE TERMINAR CON EL OPONENTE

Mario: Eso pasa por no terminar el curso de invocación, Luigi ahora que Dogztar está débil podemos usar las habilidades Tadeo

Luigi: Excelente idea, Mario.

Gio: TTTT primero mi fiesta y ahora mi dragón, sniff

Mario: Salto Torpedo!!!!!!!

Mario saltó sobre Luigi, Luigi dio un salto con Mario en sus hombros y comenzaron a girar en el aire hasta golpear a Dogztar y este quedo XX

(N/A: aparece una barrita que dice: Mario: SUBIO DE NIVEL, Luigi: SUBIO DE NIVEL, Gioraldo: A QUIEN LE IMPORTA???)

Dogztar: Ay mamá, no pensé que el tonto invocador y sus plomeros me vencieran… (N/A: Comienza a brillar y desaparece)

Mario: SIIIIII, eso fue fácil.

Luigi: (A Gioraldo) ¬¬ y tú??, hasta cuando vas a estar así???

Gio: TTTT….sniff

Mario: Vamos anímate, aún está tu fiesta…por cierto, ¿Dónde están los Goombas?

Gio: O.O Mi fiesta… TTTT

Luigi: Tal vez están por allí… creo que tendremos que irnos, si no hay donde dormir…

Gio: ¬¬ es el peor día de invocación que he vivido.

Mario: Pero nunca has tenido otro.

Gio: exacto, debía ser perfecto, como yo TTTT, tonto perro sobre alimentado…

Luigi: A menos tienes a Bahamutt ¬¬

Gio: T.- Verdad!!!

Bueno entonces fue cuando nos dirigimos a…

Gio: O.o?? A donde vamos???

Mario: A la ciudadela, el límite entre tu reino y el nuestro…

Gio: (Revisando el mapa) A ver hice una vuelta aquí, luego tome este camino, comi como cerdo allí, luego dormi solo allí, luego di una vuelta en Q, salude a un señor llamado Terrible aquí, entonces…O.O podía haberme saltado todo eso???

Luigi: Eh…si

Gio: T-T Este día es horrible...

Bueno entonces nos dirigíamos a la Ciudadela, pero no me di cuenta de que la Goomba hembra que nos había saludado estaba escondida y hablando con alguien… (N/A: Gioraldo en esta parte dice ohhhh como terrorífico)

Goomba: Señor Ascoth, me temo que Dogztar fue derrotado…

Ascoth: Si, ya me enteré de todo, creo que subestimé a Gioraldo y los hermanos Mario, pero no volverá a suceder, ahora llevaré a quien debía llevar en un principio, el pobre Gioraldo no podrá dañar a su Rey…ohohoho…

Goomba: Pero…señor, aún no está listo…

Ascoth: SILENCIO, ¬¬ rayos tienes razón, está bien, está bien, un monstruo sencillito acabará con ellos, siiii ohohohohohoh

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Calma, paz y un Copa observándome comer era lo que tenía en el campo hacia la Ciudadela. Mario y Luigi estaban entrenando su no se que, algo Tatu, tatemo, Tot, como se llame, y yo comía mi emparedado

Mario: ¿Ves que es sencillo?…

Luigi: si, ahora damos una vuelta aquí y doy un golpe con el martillo por acá.

Gio: T-T De seguro no tienen amigos…

Mario: ¬¬ te oimos y si tenemos muchos…

Gio: ¬¬ De seguro no salen mucho, entonces…

Luigi: si lo hacemos!!!!!!

Gio: (Comiendo) Shi, Shi, commo dighan, ñam, ñam…

Mario: T-T Ya entiendo por que tus invocaciones no te obedecen, nunca las entrenas…

Gio: Entrenar es para tontos, yo soy de lo EXTREMO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mario y Luigi: T-T si, ya nos dimos cuenta…

Gio: Esta bien, esta bien ¬¬ entrenaré…"Invoco al poder del fuego, que concentre toda su energía en un ser capaz de eliminar a mis enemigos, DRAGON FALLAR"

Dragón Fallar: GRRRAAAAAAAAAA.

Gio, Luigi y Mario: OO!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dragon Fallar: ¬¬…GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Gio: Ay manchas, regresa, te digo que entres te digo que… (Dragon Fallar le lanza fuego y lo quema) APAGUENME, APAGUENME, ESO SE GANAN POR HACERME ENTRENAR!!!!!!!!

El Dragón Fallar comienza a brillar y desaparece…y Mario junto con Luigi me lanzan agua.

Gio: uu ay, ya era hora

Mario: XX ya se fue???

Luigi: Creo que tengo quemaduras de tercer grado en partes que ni siquiera sabía que tenía…

Gio: T-T Nunca más entrenaré…

Mario: Mama mía, claro que lo harás ¬¬ mira como quedamos y eso que no estuvimos en una pelea, como será en ese momento…así quieres dominar a Bahamutt???

Gio: T.- Odio cuando pones a Bahamutt T-T esta bien, esta bien…

Mario: Bueno ahora debemos seguir hacia…LA CIUDADELA!!! OO

Gio y Luigi: que sucede???

Mario: (Girando la cabeza sin moverse hacia ellos) OO LA CIUDADELA NO ESTA

Gio: ¬¬ como es eso???

Luigi: OO es verdad…debería estar allí, pero…

Gio: XD ahh se refieren a esa Ciudadela, y pensé que lo sabían todo, es que sólo se ve del amanecer hasta el atardecer, luego un campo mágico lo cubre para defenderlo… ¬¬ en verdad son Mario y Luigi, verdad??

Mario y Luigi: ¬¬ pues claro…

Tuvimos esa noche que acampar, luego a la mañana siguiente tendríamos que ir a la Ciudadela, pero ahora sólo sueños y paz nos esperaría…

¿Gioraldo podrá invocar al dragón Fallar sin quedar con quemaduras de tercer grado?, ¿Quién es el rey Ascoth?, ¿Mario y Luigi eliminarán a Gioraldo algún día? Y ¿Cuándo Gioraldo podrá rescatar al rey Bryam?

**Continuará…**


	8. El Ataque del Calamar

**Mario & Luigi: Aventuras Del más Allá**

**Capitulo 8: El Ataque del Calamar **

Yo, el grande y único invocador de Fallarwoof, Gioraldo (Luigi y Mario le tapan la boca)…¬¬ ni que pensara decir todo mi nombre, como decía yo Gioraldo vivía en un reino, el reino Fallarwoof, pero un día el rey de mi hermoso reino desapareció, fue entonces que se me encomendó, cosa que no sé que significa aún, una misión, la de rescatar al gran rey Bryam, pero para hacer esto necesito la ayuda de dos héroes del reino vecino, Mushroom Kingdom, estos dos héroes son hermanos Mario, Mario y Luigi. Ahora estamos frente a lo que pronto se nos mostrará como la ciudadela…

Gio: TT ya apareció?

Mario: NO TT

Gio: Y ahora???

Luigi: No TT

Gio: Y ahora???

Mario y Luigi, NO, NO, NO, NO

Gio:eh…y ahora??

Mario y Luigi: ¬¬

Gio: O.O Está bien, esta bien, y entendí, pero no tienen que sacar sus martillos.

Mario: TT a veces no nos dejas opción.

Luigi: Otras es necesario… ¬¬

Gio: ¬¬ que exagerados

En eso fue una flecha de luz la que vimos que impactó directo al suelo y fue como un campo que se rompía para luego mostrar la Ciudadela…

Gio: Invocadores primero (Corriendo)

Mario y Luigi (Con sogas lanzándolas hacia él) ¬¬ no podemos dejarte libre en la Ciudadela, sería…peligroso…

Gio: ¬¬ pero soy invocador…

Luigi: Nos referíamos que sería peligroso para los habitantes

Mario: Contigo suelto todo es un Caos…¬¬

Gio: T.- q exagerados, si soy adorable

Mario y Luigi: ¬¬ si y muy adorable eres que te verías más adorable atado y cubierto para que nadie te vea.

Gio: envidiosos

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Más tarde estábamos dentro de la gran Ciudadela, el límite entre Fallarwoof y Mushroom Kingdom, era muy grande, veía con asombro las increíbles armas que habían, los trajes que vendían, los pergaminos con invocaciones, martillos, flechas y hongos que habían por todo el lugar, compré jaleas y un traje super espectacular, que me veía más tierno de lo normal, luego cuando di mi suspiro de tranquilidad, noté un simple detalle…

Gio: AHHHHHHHH MARIO, LUIGI, ¿DONDE ESTÁN?... O.O…no pueden dejar a alguien tan adorable aquí solito, con tantos guerreros que quieren hacerme puré…MARIO!!!!!!!!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mario: O.o?? Falta algo??

Luigi: eh, yo creo que no, está todo perfecto

Mario: siento que algo "no adorable" y molestoso nos falta…

Luigi: De seguro no es importante.

Mario: O.o???, bueno tienes razón, de seguro no es nada importante…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaba perdido y para empeorar las cosas me di cuenta que soy ansioso cuando estoy preocupado, porque hasta me comí mis botas nuevas por la preocupación de que muriera de hambre, pero basta, debo pensar que Mario y Luigi están por aquí, buscándome, pronto me notarán, al fin y al cabo soy el ser más adorable del mundo…caminé y caminé y logré ver una gorra roja y la seguí con prisa, pero esta pareció notarme y comenzó a correr…

Gio: T-T Ya verán cuando los atrape, dejar solito a un niño adorable en medio de una ciudad que ni conoce esa palabra, que vergüenza para ustedes…

Seguía corriendo, sólo se veía la gorra roja y luego se metieron por un rincón (Gio: O.O x q siempre es un rincón?? T-T)

Gio: Atrapados!!!!!!!!...¿eh?, no están…y ¿esta gorra?

Voz: Al fin te encuentro, joven Gioraldo…

Gio: O.O ay un secuestrador de niños adorables sociedad anónima TTTT

Voz: TT NO!!!!

Gio: AAHHHHH FREDDY EL CALAMAR TTTT odio ese programa de la televisión, siempre me daba miedo.

Voz: ¬¬ no, pero si soy un calamar

Gio: ¬¬ eres un secuestrador de niños adorables sociedad anónima???

Voz: T-T no…soy uno de los monstruos llamados por nuestro amo y señor…

Gio: Ahh ahora tu amo y señor me quiere por que soy adorable TT

Voz: NO ERES ADORABLE, ERES LO MAS MOLESTO QUE EXISTE EN EL MUNDO

Gio: no es cierto…¬¬ envidioso de mi virtud…

Voz: TT ay que más da, vengo a eliminarte

Gio: Pues no lo permitiré (Sacando un báculo de invocación)

Voz: wuajajajaja, no, ¿en serio crees que me podrás ganar?

Gio: (Asiente) Por supuesto que si…

Voz: Pues déjame presentarme…soy Calamarius, el Calamar de Fallarwoof e hijo del rey Calamaris…

Gio: O.O ¿Cómo?

Calamarius: ¬¬ ¿tengo que repetirlo?

Gio: (asiente)

Calamarius: MUAJAJAJA SOY CALAMARIUS, EL CALAMAR REAL DEL REINO DE FALLARWOOF

Gio: Oh lo siento no te oí, estaba escuchando una canción en este MP3

Calamarius: ¬¬, prepárate para ser eliminado!!!!!

Gio: No lo creo…PODER, BAHAMUTT

No hubo respuesta…lo que conlleva…

Gio: O.o???

Calamarius: Come tinta de mar, invocador inepto

…que recibí un chorro de tinta…

Gio: (Cubierto de tinta) ¿quieres ahogarme con tinta?... bueno creo que con esto puedo escribir mi testamento

Calamarius: NO TE BURLES DE MI TINTA

Gio: ¿No tienes armas laser, bombas nucleares, bazucas 3000-X?

Calamarius: ¿Qué crees que soy?, ¿un robot del futuro?

Gio: Rayos, me tienen mucha importancia, me envian un calamar asesino para ahogarme de tinta T-T

Calamarius: ME HARTE!!!!!! Muere!!!!!!

Y fue como me lanzó flechas las cuales esquivé al estilo Gioraldo…

Gio: AHHHHHHH (Corriendo en círculos) AHORA ME ATACAS CON FLECHAS???, NO TIENES UN PUNTO MEDIO ENTRE ESAS DOS??

Calamarius: si te toca alguna será tu fin, tienen un veneno que te inmovilizará y luego sentirás que el cuerpo te quema hasta que mueras de agonía…muajajaja

Gio: T-T Ves mucha televisión…

Calamarius: MUERE!!!!!!

Y me siguió lanzando hasta que se me ocurrió algo interesante…

Gio: Ah verdad, puedo invocar algo n.nU

Calamarius: no te daré tiempo para hacerlo…

Gio: (Corriendo y esquivando) "Invoco al poder del fuego, que concentre toda su energía en un ser capaz de eliminar a mis enemigos, DRAGON FALLAR"

Calamarius: Adiós dragoncito (lanzando tinta y el dragón Fallar desaparece)…

Gio: O.O vencido por tinta???

Calamarius: No es cualquier tinta, es una tinta ácida ¬¬ y ahora la usarás TU

Gio: O.O es mi fin…para variar

Voz: No si yo lo impido…

¿Qué tiene Calamarius dentro?, ¿hará un casting para Freddy el Calamar?, ¿Gioraldo sabrá que no es adorable?, ¿Qué están haciendo Mario y Luigi?, ¿son ellos la voz?

**Continuará…**


	9. ¿Amigo o Enemigo?

**Mario & Luigi: Aventuras Del más Allá**

**Capitulo 9: ¿Amigo o Enemigo? **

En el capitulo anterior yo, Gioraldo, fui abandonado por los héroes por ser muy adorable, pero cuando pensé haberlos encontrado, me dirigí a un rincón sin salida de la que salió un calamar gigante que quiso eliminarme, cuando estuve acorralado ocurrió que…

Gio: O.O vencido por tinta???

Calamarius: No es cualquier tinta, es una tinta ácida ¬¬ y ahora la usarás TU

Gio: O.O es mi fin…para variar

Voz: No si yo lo impido…

Gio: ¿El chapulín colorado?

Voz: T-T que rayos tiene en la cabeza???

Gio: ¬¬ viniste a criticarme o ayudarme??

Voz: Yo soy el caballero Bivianthor…

Gio: No, en serio ¿Cuál es tu nombre?…

Voz: A caso quieres que diga tu nombre??

Gio: Chantaje!!!, bueno te sienta mejor Bivi…

Bivi: Si, ese nombre suena mejor, bueno ahora Acabaremos contigo…

(Aparece la estrella que inicia la batalla, al estilo Mario & Luigi: Superstar saga)

Bivi: TAKE THIS!!

Bivi saltó y con una espada de quien sabe donde sacó golpeó a Calamarius…

Gio: "Invoco al poder del fuego, que concentre toda su energía en un ser capaz de eliminar a mis enemigos, DRAGON FALLAR"

Mi dragón salió y quemó todo a su alrededor, esta vez no salí con quemaduras de segundo grado, pero aún si de tercera…T-T

Bivi: Debes concentrarte más en la invocación, es todo mental, ve esto…

POWER, BOOMER

Y salió un robot que comenzó a lanzar bombas a Calamarius y luego desapareció…

Calamarius: Creen que me han vencido??, YIAAHHH

Y nos lanzó un rayo verde que pronto se convirtió en tinta y que todo lo que tocaba lo derretía…

Gio: O.O vaya es muy eficiente, corta, rebana y destroza…

Bivi: It´s my turn!! Take this!!! (N/A: sacando una espada larga y golpeando a Calamarius)

¿Por que todos son poliglotas?, ni se que es eso, una vez me dijeron que es tener muchas lenguas, asco, ¿para que quiero lenguas? Con la que tengo me basta…bueno como decía, todos dicen algo en ingles, es mi turno de…

Gio: Dis ist mai turnn…

Bivi: ¬¬ Como estudiante de idiomas te mueres de hambre

Gio: no te burles, como decía…PODER BAHAMUTT

Nada…creo que mi Bahamutt esta de vacaciones T-T

Bivi: No puedes esperar que una invocación del nivel 5 aparezca cuando lo llamas, si tienes apenas el nivel 1.

Calamarius: Si y tengan esto, un saludo de mis tentáculos…

Calamarius nos golpeó con sus tentáculos como si fuesen látigos…

Bivi: This is the end!!! FINAL ATTACK!!!

Bivi tomó su espada y dio un salto al aire luego de dar una voltereta invertida se lanzó sobre Calamarius y cada vez que tocaba el suelo se lanzaba contra Calamarius y lo atacó así miles de veces.

Calamarius: X-X pero me dijeron que era sólo un perdedor…

Bivi: Es tu turno, debes acabar con él…

Gio: Si, yo invoco a…

Y en ese momento vi dos sombras con martillos en mano que acabaron con Calamarius…

(N/A: aparece una barrita que dice: Mario: SUBIO DE NIVEL, Luigi: SUBIO DE NIVEL, Bivi: SUBIO DE NIVEL Gioraldo: INTENTA DE NUEVO…POR SIEMPRE)

Gio: TTTT no subí de nivel y todo es culpa de ustedes ¬¬

Mario: n.nU pues verás eh…

Luigi: Mama Mía que te hemos buscado y así nos pagas T-T

Gio: Bueno, creo que no puedo enojarme…¬¬ pero no lo vuelvan a hacer…bueno chicos, les presento a Bivi…

Luigi: a quien?

Gio: a Bivi…

Mario: Ahora tienes un amigo imaginario??

Gio: T.T que? estan ciegos?? O.O no está…

Mario y Luigi: Oh claro, desapareció booooo

Gio: ¬¬ dejen de burlarse, aunque aprendí mucho de él…

Mario: que no eres adorable

Luigi que el mundo es mejor sin ti.

Gio: ¬¬ no, que tengo que concentrarme más en una batalla.

Mario y Luigi: Oh claro T-T eso nunca te lo habíamos dicho…

Gio: ¬¬ envidiosos…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Koopa: Señor, han vencido a Calamarius…

Ascoth: QUE!!!!

Koopa: Es verdad señor…

Ascoth: Creo que Gioraldo está mejorando considerablemente, no puedo permitirlo, es hora de que alguien de mis familiares tiene que dar un paseo, y decirle adiós a Gioraldo, Mario y Luigi…

Koopa: Pero señor hay un cuarto…

Ascoth: cuarto??

Koopa: si, se hace llamar caballero Bivianthor…

Ascoth: ¿Qué clase de estúpido nombre es ese?

Koopa: no lo se señor, ese es el nombre que tiene…

Ascoth: Prepara a Belome…je, je, je

¿Tendrá nombres más originales?, ¿Gioraldo sabrá donde está Bivi?, ¿podrá subir de nivel?, ¿Mario y Luigi se desharán de Gioraldo?, respuestas en el próximo capítulo…

**Continuará…**


	10. Invocacion a la Luna

**Mario & Luigi: Aventuras Del más Allá**

**Capitulo 10: Invocación a la Luna**

Yo, Gioraldo del reino de Fallarwoof fui enviado a una misión, rescatar al rey Bryam, que de un día para otro desapareció. Entonces tuve que pedir ayuda a dos famosos héroes, Mario y Luigi, quienes gentilmente aceptaron. Más tarde luego de varias batallas logramos llegar la Ciudadela, límite entre los reino Fallarwoof y Mushroom Kingdom…luego nos atacó un calamar y estuve a punto de morir, pero en ese momento súper Bivi me salvo y me enseñó sobre la invocación, pero cuando terminó la batalla desapareció…luego cuando llegamos a un hospedaje (N/A: Hyrule Inn) noté que tenía una nota en mi gran saco nuevo que compré gracias a Mushroom Card, cashing, de la cual estoy muy feliz de haber comprado. En esta nota decía…

Gio: "Ve a la media noche con el monte de lobos, verás como una flecha baja y un maestro saldrá para ayudarte…Bivi"

Mario: Así que tu amigo imaginario te envió una nota ¬¬

Gio: T-T no es mi amigo imaginario!!!

Luigi: Bueno debes admitir que si no existiese Gio estaría muerto…

Gio: ¬¬ gracias por la defensa…

Mario: Bueno yo quiero dormir, hace tiempo que no duermo sobre una cómoda cama…

Gio: Es verdad… , al fin!!!

Luigi: No me lo pienso perder por nada…

Gio: (Entre dientes)…lástima que yo si…

Y Mario con Luigi cerraron los ojos y pensé que lo mejor sería ir al monde de lobos para ver lo que Bivi me quiso decir…aunque si era enemigo estaría en problemas, pero basta, soy un invocador, puede que un poco torpe, pero puedo hacerlo!!...

Tomé un hongo y un jarabe (Gio: suena horrible syrup suena mejor) y con cuidado abrí la puerta, di unos pasos por el pasillo y salí con cuidado… para no despertar a los hermanos Mario…luego corrí con la luna llena sobre mí y vi una tubería que tenía un cartel con "Al monte de lobos y ruta 5" entré y me dirigí a mi destino, cuando salí de la tubería vi una gran puerta…

Gio: Asco… ¿no han pensado en crear trenes o autos?, además que ni limpian estas tuberías…

Voz: ¬¬ no te quejes, que es el mejor sistema y no contamina

Gio: Ahhh T-T ahora son Greenpeace…

Voz: no hay remedio contigo T-T, que bueno que hayas venido…

Gio: Si, pero no pudiste haberme dicho que vendrías, Bivi??

Bivi: Je, je, creo que ni con mi voz siniestra no logras reconocerme…

Gio: Dah, pero si era obvio ¬¬, soy torpe pero no tonto…

Bivi: Je, je, ven, vamos que tenemos un entrenamiento duro que hacer…

Bivi empujó la reja metálica oxidada para que nosotros pudiéramos pasar y el lugar parecía cementerio, sólo que con música de fondo…es decir, aullido de lobos hambrientos de invocadores con nombre Gioraldo, NO PUEDEN COMERME SOY LINDO Y ADORABLE TTTT

Bivi: Bien, este es el lugar…

Gio: O.O…¬¬ me trajiste a un monte vació para ver una estatua de un lobo??

Bivi: Eh….si, eso fue lo que hice…

Gio: O.O eso quiere decir que eres un villano…

Bivi: Que??

Gio: Si, me trajiste aquí para cortarme mi cuellito T-T

Bivi: Eh…no…sólo para que un maestro te enseñe una invocación…

Gio: O.o?? en serio?? que alegría!!

Bivi: Pues espera unos 3 segundos mas y lo verás…

Y como dijo Bivi un haz de luz lunar golpeó la estatua (Gio (con palomitas de maíz en las manos) Ohhh…se pone…aburrido T-T ) y de la inscripción apareció un anciano Magikoopa con una apariencia entre koopa y lobo…

Bivi: Gio, te presento a… Maestro Woolf, es un antiguo maestro de tu reino…

Gio: (Sacando mi báculo) siempre que lo nombran alguien me ataca ¬¬

Woolf: Descuida, joven Gioraldo, soy de tu bando…

Gio: O.O como es que sabe mi nombre??

Woolf: Eh…Internet…

Gio: ¬¬

Woolf: Que crees que hago todo el tiempo allí dentro de esa estatua??? Tengo que tener tiempo libre, lo sabias??

Gio: Y que tengo que hacer??

Woolf: Pues es muy fácil, debes colocarte sobre ese círculo y dejar que tu invocación salga…

Bivi: Yo lo hice y salió Boomer…

Gio: El mío debe ser fuerte, lindo y adorable…como yo

Bivi y Woolf: (Asienten) si, si, como digas…

Levanté mis manos al cielo y un círculo de luz lunar se fromó, sentí miedo pero cuando se centró en mis pies se comenzó a materializar y mi miedo desapareció. De esa luz salió un ave azul…

Gio: O.o?? y esto??

Bivi y Woolf: WUAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Gio: ¬¬ entendi…

Bivi y Woolf: Espera a que terminemos, WUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Gio: T-T vaya maestro, ¿Qué es esto?

Woolf: ¬¬ no es claro?? Es tu invocación espiritual

Gio: Bla bla bla, ¿Qué es esto?

Bivi: Déjame ponerlo a tu léxico…es la bestia que llevas dentro

Gio: O.O esa es mi bestia???

Woolf: Tienes suerte, es una invocación que evoluciona, pero ahora es tan inútil como que un invocador tuviera una poderosa invocación nivel 5 y tener nivel 1 o tener invocaciones del n 1 y no saber usarlas…

Gio: T-T este leyó toda mi biografía…

Bivi: Señor Woolf, le pido que ayude a mi…amigo

Gio: O.O

Bivi: ¬¬ quieres el entrenamiento??

Asiento…

Bivi: entonces eres mi amigo, sino puedes ir a tu camita…

Woolf: Bueno, ya que eres amigo de Bivianthor, pues puedo enseñarte…

Gio: que bien!!!

Voz: Claro que si sobrevive…je, je, je

Gio: O.O no otro calamar no…

Voz: T-T No soy un calamar

Gio: Je, je, claro que no…¬¬ muéstrate calamar

Voz: NO LO SOY, SOY EL GRAN BELOME

Y de las sombras apareció bajo la luz de luna un animal amarillo, con una gran lengua, parecido a un perro que veía con rabia a mí…

Belome: Adiós…invocador…

¿Qué es un Belome?, ¿Bivi lo vencerá? ¿Gioraldo subiera algún nivel?, ¿Bluebird que hace? ¿Woolf dira que es un hombre lobo? Las respuestas en el siguiente capitulo…

**Continuará…**


	11. Fuerza de los Hermanos Mario

**Mario & Luigi: Aventuras Del más Allá**

**Capitulo 11: Fuerza de los hermanos Mario**

Yo, Gioraldo, un invocador de Fallarwoof, decidí ir a un monte de la Ciudadela, dejando dormidos a los hermanos Mario y acompañé a un nuevo amigo, Bivi. Luego conocí a un señor anciano llamado "Woolf" que me enseñó el arte de invocar con un Bluebird a mi bolsa. De pronto apareció un calamar…

Belome: QUE NO SOY UN CALAMAR

Que nos comenzó a atacar y yo ya me quiero ir a dormir T-T…

Gio: O.o??? Parece que vi a un lindo calamarcito…

Belome: T-T que tiene en el cerebro??

Mario: Lo mismo nos preguntamos T-T

Luigi: Deja a nuestro inepto amigo

Gio: ¬¬ no necesito tanto apoyo…

(Aparece la estrella que inicia la batalla, al estilo Mario & Luigi: Superstar saga)

Mario: Here we go!!!

Mario saltó sobre Luigi, Luigi se impulsó hacia arriba y luego ambos cayeron impactando sobre Belome, fue genial, por que yo no tengo un ataque asi??? T-T

Gio:o.O??

Luigi y Mario: Tadem ¬¬

Gio: claro, ya lo sabía…

Belome: O.O, son mas fuertes de lo que me dijeron…pero ni con eso me ganarán…

Gio: Pues me incluyo (N/A: Entrando a la batalla)

Belome: Mi turno, AURORA FLASH!!!

Gio: X-X, creo que ni lo vi venir…

Bivi: Este chico no tiene remedio…

Woolf: (lo agarra del hombro)…no, aún no…

Mario: Creo que no podremos vencerlo con nuestros Tadems comunes no podrán vencerlo T-T

Luigi: Pues que hacemos??? ¬¬ no puedes llamar a tu amigo imaginario para que nos ayude..

Gio: T-T no es imaginario, ¬¬ y además creo que piensa que podemos hacerlo nosotros…

Belome: Adios, LIGHT BEAM!!!!!!!!

Gio: O.O ya sé a que se refieren cuando dicen que no veas la luz cuando vas a morir…

Luigi: Salten…!!!

Gio: (Salta)…O.O Nos va a alcanzar…

Mario: No hay tiempo, Gio, haremos los tres un Tadem!!!

Luigi: ¬¬ pero por esta vez

Mario: Te golpearé con mi martillo…

Gio: O.O pensé que era de tu bando (Me golpea y me aplano)

Mario: Luigi!!!

Luigi: Es hora de que sientas electricidad, cachorro T-T

Gio: X-X eh, recuerden que también me afecta la electricidad!!!

Belome: O.O………..AHHHHHHH X-X

Gio: SIIIIII Ganamos!!!!

(N/A: aparece una barrita que dice: Mario: SUBIO DE NIVEL, Luigi: SUBIO DE NIVEL, Gioraldo: SUBIO DE NIVEL…AL FIN)

Gio: Subí de nivel xD!!!!!

Belome: (N/A: Muy herido) T-T No me han vencido aún… LULLABYE!!!!!

Woolf: La trampa y ser mal perdedor no lo tolero…POWER, CULEX!!!

Y el maestro Woolf levantó un báculo y invocó una bestia negra y violeta, parecía un demonio…

Woolf: Culex usa…Dark Star!!!

Gio: O.O vaya que fuerte…

Y Belome desapareció…luego también la bestia del maestro Woolf…

Gio: Usted es estupendo!!!

Mario y Luigi: Ehem…

Gio: Ustedes también, no tengo que decirlo todas las veces ¬¬

Woolf: Bueno pues no soy el mejor, verás esta invocación me la dio un amigo mío, y es por eso te pido que lo rescates…

Gio: OO El Rey Bryam le dio esa invocación!!!!!!

Woolf: El rey Bryam me enseñó todo lo que sé…

Gio: Ay que rescatarlo YA!!!

Woolf: Creo que un poco de ayuda no le vendría mal…

Bivi: Yo estuve en la mazmorra donde está el rey Bryam…ahora exRey no tiene ya su corona…

Gio: T-T Eso esta mal!!!

Bivi: Me temo que el rey Ascoth tiene al rey Bryam…

Gio: Lo sabía, ¬¬ esta vez yo mismo lo venceré…

(Todos se ríen)

Gio: ¬¬ no dije nada gracioso…

Mario: Bueno pues debes entrenar para aquello…

Gio: XP Verdad!!!

Luigi: Ahora tenemos un Tadem en común, eso es bueno

Mario: En el camino aprenderemos más…

Bivi: Cuando necesiten mi ayuda yo apareceré…

Gio: Maestro Woolf, podría enseñarme…

Woolf: Eh…pues no creo que sea necesario…

Gio: ¿Porque ya soy lo suficientemente bueno?

Woolf: No, porque no hay tiempo T-T

Gio: X-X todos me insultan…

Mario y Luigi: Vamos, Gio, tenemos que seguir…

Gio: Gracias por todo !!!

Woolf: Cuida bien tú invocación, a medida que evolucione, también tú lo harás…

Bivi: Nos veremos pronto!!!!!!!

¿Gioraldo volverá a subir de nivel?, ¿Cuál es la misión del rey Ascoth?, ¿Bivi tendrá una nueva aparición?, ¿Cuántos años tiene el rey Bryam si partimos de la base que es amigo de un anciano Magikoopa?, respuestas en el próximo capítulo…

**Continuará…**


	12. Yoshi Island

**Mario & Luigi: Aventuras Del más Allá**

**Capitulo 12: Yoshi´s Island**

Mi nombre es Gioraldo, provengo del reino Fallarwoof, soy uno de los pocos invocadores del mundo. Un día en mi tranquilo reino el rey Bryam, monarca del gran reino de Fallarwoof, desapareció. Entonces tuve una misión, rescatarlo, pero no podía solo, así que junto a los hermanos Mario tenemos que encontrar al rey y vencer al rey Ascoth, quien secuestró al rey Bryam…

Gio: T-T Cuanto más debemos caminar???

Mario: Mucho, tenemos que llegar a Yoshi´s Island.

Luigi: Escuchamos que allí saben como llegar a la guarida del rey Ascoth.

Gio: si, si, pero el rey Ascoth puede esperar, mis piernas no ¬¬

Mario: T-T si, si pueden…

Gio: ¬¬…OO ES, ES, ES EL PUERTO BOB-OMB!!!

Mario y Luigi: O.O es verdad, pero como??

Gio: YO LES DIRE COMO…LA MAGIA DEL CINE

Mario y Luigi: ¬¬

Gio: que aburridos, era una broma, vengan que tenemos que ir a la isla para salvar al rey.

Caminamos a prisa y vimos a varios Bob-omb caminando por el puerto, me daba miedo de que alguno fuera a explotar así que daba mis precauciones…

Mario: el ajo…T-T

Luigi: Y el trébol de cuatro hojas no es una forma de protección T-T

Gio: ¬¬ envidiosos…

Bob-omb: Sean Bienvenidos al puerto Bob-omb, ¿En qué les podemos ayudar?

Gio: Pues una silla no estaría mal y un poco de agua, pero no cualquier agua sino una… (Luigi le tapa la boca)

Mario: Buscamos a Mala Cara Hill

Gio: JA, buen nombre!!!

Luigi y Mario: ¬¬

Bob-omb: ¬¬ de que te ríes, niño???

Luigi: Eh, discúlpelo, no está bien de la cabeza…

Bob-omb: Espero que lo mantengan amarrado…

Gio: ¬¬ ni que fuera perro

Luigi: O.O

Bob-omb: T-T niño la paciencia se me agota…

Mario: No recuerdas lo que pasó en la taberna en el desierto??

Gio: Si…tuve cola

Luigi y Mario: No hay remedio…¬¬

Bob-omb: No llevaré a ningún mocoso al refugio secreto del rey Ascoth…

Gio: MOCOSO YO??? ME INSULTA!!!!

Bob-omb: Ah si??

Gio: Si, yo siempre traigo pañuelos ¬¬

Bob-omb: XD, ja, ja, eres gracioso chico, bien, pero espero que no se repita.

Mario y Luigi: Nosotros haremos que no ocurra de nuevo, señor…¬¬

Gio: Vaya ni que fuera tan mal… (Le tapan la boca)

Bob-omb: Bien…zarpemos entonces…a Yoshi´s Island…

Gio: Que hay en Yoshi´s Island??

Mario: Yoshi´s

Luigi: Y Bean Fruits

Gio: O.o?? Y eso??

Mario: Una fruta especial que sólo crece en el reino Bean Bean y en Yoshi´s Island.

Gio: QUIERON PROBARLA, es especial como yo…

Mario y Luigi: Si, muy especial T-T

Y el barco al estilo pirata dio una pirueta en su mismo puerto y a gran velocidad viajó hacia una isla que se veía…tenía grandes montañas de colores, nubes que cambian de colores de blanco a color rosado blanquecino. Varias rocas rodeaban la isla…

Gio: OO vaya que gigante y bonito es este lugar

Mario: Es Yoshi´s Island

Luigi: Hace mucho tiempo que no veníamos…

Bob-omb: Además que tienen mucho que ver…

Y el barco se detuvo frente a una playa de arena verde…bueno a mi me gusta el verde, así que por mi no había problema.

Yoshi 1: Bienvenidos a Yoshi´s Island

Gio: O.O Habla!!!!

Yoshi 2: pues claro que habla!!!

Yoshi 3: Todos los Yoshis aquí hablamos

Mario: Hola a todos!!!

Gio: X-X

Luigi: pues ¿Qué han hecho?

Yoshi 1: Bueno lo de siempre…

Voz: MUAJAJAJA, AL FIN ENCONTRE A QUIENES DEBIA ENCONTRAR, O SEA USTEDES

Gio: O.o?? Nos habla a nosotros??

Mario: OO Creo que si!!!

Luigi: Es Kamek!!!

Gio: O.o?? Y???

Mario y Luigi: ¬¬ significa que es malo

Kamek: Soy el Magikoopa KAMEK, y el gran rey Ascoth es quien me dio la orden de eliminarlos y eso es lo que haré!!!

Gio: Ya y cuando es malo???

Mario y Luigi: no hay remedio

Kamek: ¬¬ dices que no me temes???

Gio: A ver, ¿te lo deletreo?

Kamek: POR ESO TU SERAS EL PRIMERO EN SER ELIMINADO!!!!

Gio: TT claro

Kamek: Ahora serás como deberías ser, un BEBE!!!!

Gio: O.o??? un que???

Kamek: MUAJAJAJA ÑACA ÑACA QUE MALO SOY

Y sentí como un extraño anillo mágico me cubría alrededor mío y me hacía pequeño, microscopico y luego abrí los ojos tenía un sombrero negro con una G y tenía un chupón

Gio: GU GU TA TA!!!!

Luigi: OO… SIIIIIIIIIIII

Gio: ¬¬

Mario: Vuelve a la normalidad a Gioraldo TT

Kamek: NUNCA, es más me lo llevaré y lo torturaré de por vida

Luigi: Kamek ya no me cae mal

Gio: (pateando a Luigi) T-T

Luigi: X-X

Yoshi 1: Nosotros nos llevaremos a Gioraldo, ustedes deténganlo

Luigi: Pero yo quiero que se quede…

Gio: (con un martillo en mano) Gu gu t ata T-T

Luigi: Por eso digo que nosotros lo distraemos

Mario: Prepárate, Kamek TT

A gu gu ta ta, yada tata, gu, gu, gu, t ata t ata t ata…

¿Qué rayos dijo Baby Gioraldo?, ¿El deseo de Luigi se cumplirá?, ¿Podrá volver a ser joven Gioraldo?, ¿Quién le cambiará los pañales?, las respuestas en el siguiente capitulo…

**Continuará…**


	13. Yoshi´s Attack

**Mario & Luigi: Aventuras Del más Allá**

**Capitulo 13: ¡Yoshi´s Attack!**

Hola, soy Yoshi, pues en el capitulo anterior Gioraldo se convirtió en un bebé por la magia del Magikoopa, Kamek, pues la única forma de salvarlo es llevarlo al otro lado de la isla, ya que hay una planta especial que romperá el hechizo. Luigi estaba de lado de Kamek en que se llevaran a Gioraldo, pero luego de golpes y martillazos entendió que el mejor camino es que volviera a ser joven…

Baby Gio: Gu, gu!!!!

Yoshi verde: Tranquilo, cuando logremos pasar el bosque todo habrá acabado.

Kamek: ATAQUEN MIS MONSTRUOS!!!!

Y se escuchaba alrededor sus Toadies. Yoshi verde corría por el bosque, esquivando los Toadies.

Baby Gio: T-T " GU GU TA TA"

Y en ese momento apareció un Bluebird que rodeo a Baby Gio…Los Toadies lo miraron con odio…

Baby Gio: T-T HAKUNA MATATA!!!!!!!

Bluebird: (lanzando Cristales) GURUGURUGURU

Toadies: X-X

Baby Gio: (risa de bebe) TATA!!!

Yoshi verde: Será mejor que sigamos pronto…

Y corrimos a gran velocidad por el bosque…de pronto varios Goombas nos rodearon…

Baby Gio: Buaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Bluebird: (creando una brisa de nieve) Fiuuuuuuuuuuuu

Luego cogió a un Goomba congelado y se lo entregó a Baby Gio…

Baby Gio: YIIII (y lanzó al Goomba contra los otros Goombas como si fuera una bola de boliche) Yepiiiii

Yoshi verde: Vamos rápido que ya casi llegamos…

Baby Gio: Gu gu gu t ata (Traducción: ¿Para que si Mario y Luigi ya lo deben haber vencido)

Se oye una explosión…aparecen dos yoshis, uno anaranjado y otro rosado…aparecen dos bebes sobre estos dos… (Obviamente no los mismos Baby Mario y Baby Luigi que todos conocemos xD)

Baby Gio: O-O gu gu ta (Traducción: Puede que me equivoque)

Baby Luigi: Tata (Traducción: Te dije que se lo entregásemos)

Baby Mario: Gu gu (Traducción: Creo que tienes razón)

Baby Gio: ¬¬ ta ta

Yoshi verde: A correr!!!

Kamek: MUAJAJAJA, soy más malo de lo que ya creía que era, MUAJAJA

Baby Gio: T-T BUAAAAA…

Bluebird: (Haciendo caras graciosas)

Baby Gio: XD ta ta...¬¬ (a Kamek) GUGUGU

Kamek: ¿que tu ave me va a vencer?, JAJAJAJA

Baby Gio: (A Bluebird) Gu gu gu tat a ta

Bluebird:

Baby Gio: GU GU GU

Yoshi verde: O.o?? me pregunto si sabe lo que hace…

Yoshi naranja: Vamos que tenemos que llegar al otro lado de la isla

Yoshi rosa: T-T pobre ave azul…

Baby Gio: ¬¬ ta ta

Baby Mario: GUGU

Baby Luigi: G… (Gioraldo le tapa la boca)

Baby Gio: (risa diabólica) gu gu

Corrimos por los ríos de Yoshi´s Island escuchando la imponente música de batalla de nuestro héroe Bluebird… (Se escucha tararear a Gioraldo la canción "Battle with the four friends" )

Kamek: eres un formidable oponente, únete al lado oscuro…

Bluebird: O.o???

Kamek: ¬¬ no, no tenemos cupos especiales para aves

Bluebird: T-T rrrr.

Kamek: Eh…pronto tendremos descuentos en las tiendas más malvadas del reino T-T no basta???

Bluebird: GURURURURURURU (lanzando cristales)

Kamek: OO!!!!

Bluebird: (embistiendo) Weeeee

Kamek: Ah no T-T (tomando a Bluebird y lo lanzó contra el suelo)

Baby Gio: TATA TTTT

"Tututututu Bluebird wants to evolve…"

Baby Gio: gu gu??? O.o?? (Traducción: Que dijo??)

"Tutututut Bluebird quiere evolucionar, ignorante ¬¬"

Baby Gio: nnU t ata

Y Bluebird comenzó a brillar en el aire y cambió de forma hasta ser un ave adolescente…si se puede decir…

Bluebird: ¬¬

Kamek: nnU eh…te dije que te ves muy fuerte???

Bluebird: (embistiendo) Biiiiiiiiiiirrrrrrrr

Y Kamek salió de la isla como si Bluebird hubiera bateado…

Koopa: T-T

Goomba: ¬¬

Magikoopa: TT

Yoshis: TT...¬¬

Yoshi verde: Dejenlos a nosotros...

Baby Gio: Gu gu taaaa ta (Traducción: ¿Qué pueden hacer?, ¿ser adorables?)

Yoshi verde: (se come a un Goomba y se forma un huevo)

Yoshi rosa: (se come un Koopa y se forma un huevo)

Yoshi naranja: (se come un Magikoopa y se forma un huevo)

Y así hubo una cena familiar, todos los Yoshis comimos hasta hartarnos…

Yoshi violeta: nn esta es los Bean Fruits especiales que romperán el hechizo…

Baby Gio: (Comiendo) ÑAMMY

Baby Mario (Comiendo) MAMA MIA

Baby Luigi: (Comiendo) Gu gu!!!

En ese momento cambiaron de forma a su modo normal…aunque con un defecto…

Gio: OO tengo el cabello verde…

Mario: Yo naranja…

Luigi: TTTT yo rosa

Yoshi´s: nnU

Bluebird: Biiiiirrrr

Gio: Vaya ahora eres mayor, te felicito…

Bluebird: Biiirrr

Gio: si, pero T-T aun eres un adolescente así que no puede hacer lo que quieras aún…

Bluebird: ¬¬ biiiir

Gio: No te pongas agresivo conmigo, aún soy tu padre T-T

Bluebird: Biiiirrrr

Gio: NADA QUE EL LADO OSCURO!!! ¬¬ aquí tienes que ser una buena invocación…

Gio y Bluebird: nn

Mario y Luigi: T-T Y nosotros???

Gio: Ah si, esto es para ustedes…(sacando un martillo e intentando golpearlos) GRACIAS POR QUERER AYUDARME!!!

¿Cuál será la nueva habilidad de Bluebird?, ¿se quedaran con el cabello de ese color para siempre?, ¿Gioraldo será catalogado como bebé para la portada de la revista "Bebes aún siendo grandes"?, ¿Qué quiere el rey Ascoth?, ¿Cuántas preguntas más voy a hacer?...las respuestas en el siguiente episodio…

**Continuará…**


	14. Rey contra Invocador

**Mario & Luigi: Aventuras Del más Allá**

**Capitulo 14: El Rey contra el Invocador**

Yo, Gioraldo, invocador del famoso reino de Fallarwoof fui enviado a la misión de rescatar a mi gran rey, el rey Bryam, quien fue secuestrado por el rey Ascoth. Ahora con la ayuda de varios personajes, en especial de los hermanos Mario, tendremos que salvarlo.

Luego de un viajecito por Yoshi´s Island y de un nuevo estilo de cabellos con colores extraños que al cabo de una noche se quitó, Mario nos dijo que debíamos entrar por el reino de Fallarwoof al reino vecino, claro que yo me oponía porque les dije sobre la nota del palacio que decía que se lo habían llevado al reino Champiñón.

Mario: ¬¬ eso es lo que quieren que creas

Luigi: cualquiera sabe eso T-T

Gio: No, no, no, estoy seguro de que ese es el camino ¬¬

Mario: Pues nosotros iremos a rescatar a tu rey pero por este camino.

Gio: ¬¬ q este camino es mejor

Luigi: ¬¬ Q nooo

Mario: Veamos… ¿Por qué no?

Gio: No se, es que estoy seguro que no es por donde debamos ir…

Voz: Tal vez yo pueda ayudarlos…

Luigi: no necesitamos ayuda…

Gio: O.o??

Nos dimos vuelta para ver la voz que escuchábamos, era un ser con una capucha. Comenzó a caminar hacia nosotros y luego de estar a unos cinco pasos se detuvo y se quitó la capucha…yo me quede en un estado entre asombro y alegría…

Gio: EL REY BRYAM!!!!

Encapuchado: Ex rey…(fríamente) he donado mi reino al rey Ascoth, quien sé que los cuidará bien, no puedo decir lo mismo de ustedes tres, han transgredido varias reglas nuevas, y deben ser eliminados…

Gio, Mario y Luigi: O.o? que?

Bryam: Como lo oyeron…despídanse

Gio: T-T TU NO ERES EL REY BRYAM

Bryam: Ah no?? Pues el rey Bryam no existe mas…

Gio: (Sacando su báculo de invocación) Chicos, hay que detenerlo…

Mario: (Sacando un martillo) Como digas

Luigi: O.o?? por este estuvimos con Gio todo este tiempo T-T te detesto ¬¬ (sacando un martillo)

Bryam: Vaya, vaya, ahora creen que son guerreros, héroes, JA

(Aparece la estrella que inicia la batalla, al estilo Mario & Luigi: Superstar saga)

Mario: Here we go!!!

Luigi: Bien, yo inicio la batalla… (Saltando sobre el rey)

El rey se quedó quiero, sin moverse, cuando Luigi se acercó mucho levantó su mano y cogió la pierna de este lanzándolo contra el suelo…

Gio: OO esta eso permitido???

Bryam: bueno desde ahora si… (Mirándome)

Mario: Nadie le hace eso a mi hermano, no importa si es rey

Bryam: EX REY, que tienen en el cerebro??

Mario juntó sus manos y aparecieron bolas de fuego que lanzó al ex rey Bryam, el ex rey Bryam recibió todas y se produjo una nube de polvo…

Mario: Se acabó

Bryam: Eso crees??

Mario: O-O pero como??

Bryam: (juntando sus manos formando una bola de fuego, luego todo su cuerpo comenzó a incendiarse y dio un salto hacia Mario aplastándolo con llamas) Ahora se acabó…

Mario: XX Mamma mia

Luigi: O-O Mario!!! ¬¬ esta vez te pasaste, ex rey Bryam

Y Luigi estuvo lanzando varias bolas de electricidad…

Bryam: (Levantando su mano derecha y aparecieron estrellas de color negro que cayeron desde el cielo impactando a cada una de las bolas eléctricas) No, ahora me pasé…

Y formó una bola negra con una estrella en el centro de color gris que lanzó contra Luigi dejándolo KO

Luigi: XX es muy fuerte…

Gio: O.o eso quiere decir que ahora vengo…

Bryam (Girando la cabeza al estilo exorcista mirándome) A ti

Gio: Ay no!!!

Luigi: Te van a hacer papilla

Gio: No, que nos van a cobrar derechos de autor

Mario: ¬¬ vas a morir y piensas en eso??

Gio: XP

Bryam: Despídete invocador inepto.

El ex rey Bryam con sus manos y su energía creó un arco y flechas de fuego. Yo coloqué frente mío mi báculo…

Gio: Rey Bryam no pelearé contra usted

Bryam: Soy ex rey, pedazo de inepto y si no lo haces tendrás una dolorosa y lenta muerte

Gio: Pues que así sea T-T

El ex rey Bryam me apuntó con su arco y flecha hacia mi, yo estaba decidido a morir si eso era lo que quería el rey, pues mi misión no habría sido en vano…

Bryam: Adiós…Gioraldo…

Lanzó aquella flecha de fuego hacia mi y yo no me moví, sentí como el calor de la flecha se acercaba y de pronto apareció un pingüino que congeló la flecha y por presión la mandó lejos…

Gio: O.o estoy en el cielo?? Mario, Luigi, ¬¬ ustedes en el cielo, pero ni son adorables…

Mario: T-T Gioraldo, no estás muerto

Gio: T-T siii claro

Voz: en realidad niño, no lo estás, pero estuviste cerca

Gio: O.o?? quien dijo eso??

Y apareció una mujer vestida como guerrera, tenía un báculo en sus manos y luego sonrió al ver que yo me encontraba a salvo

Voz: Mi nombre es Sandarth, soy la sheikah del reino de Fallarwoof

Mario (A Luigi): ¬¬ siempre que nombran ese reino alguien nos ataca

Luigi: (A Mario) Hasta Gioraldo lo hace ¬¬

Gio: ¬¬ quieren callarse, esa vez no fue a propósito

Sandarth: Me temo rey Bryam que está vez no lo defenderé…pero haré que este joven lo haga

Gio: T-T si, si, responsables, metan a un niño que haga el trabajo de una adulto

Mario y Luigi: ¬¬ tu dijiste que si

Gio: XX silencio

Bryam: No pueden vencerme…, ni lo intenten

Sandarth: Lo sabemos…es por eso que…PODER, ICENGUIN,…VENTISCA

Apareció el pingüino de nuevo y creo una venática que distrajo al ex rey Bryam y Sandarth nos sacó del lugar…Cuando abrimos los ojos estábamos en un lugar muy extraño, una zona que nadie conocía…un lugar cuyo nombre nadie sabe

Mario y Luigi: Vaya esta zona no es extraña, la conocemos y se llama valle Bob-omb

Gio: ¬¬ siempre me tienen que dejar en ridículo

Sandarth: Yo debo volver al palacio para averiguar como quitarle la estrella negra al rey Bryam

Mario, Luigi y Gio: Ex rey T-T

Sandarth: Y ustedes tendrán que seguir hasta derrotar al rey Ascoth…se lo pido, deben seguir

Gio: Como lo ordene

Mario: Que hacemos aquí???

Sandarth: Es por aquí donde deben entrar al reino del rey Ascoth…

Gio: Ja, ja, se los dije!!! Era por Mushroom Kingdom

Mario y Luigi: ¬¬ suerte de principiante

Sandarth: Nos veremos…oh por cierto, joven Gioraldo, tenga esto…

Gio: Que es??

Sandarth: Cuando lo necesites será una poderosa invocación

Mario: ¬¬ hay preferencias

Luigi: Todo para el niño ¬¬

Gio: ¬¬ no se quejen conmigo, no es mi culpa ser tan adorable

Sandarth: n-nU Y esto es para ustedes, nuevos martillos, podrán romper todo lo que quieran

Luigi: Todo, eh… (Mirándome) creo que debo probarlo sobre…

Gio: ¬¬ ni te atrevas

Sandarth: Nos vemos, héroe…

Sandarth desapareció al lanzar una nuez que explotaba al estilo ninja…luego nos miramos y decidimos descansar para luego seguir…

¿Cuál es la cura para el ex rey Bryam?, ¿Quién es el rey de Fallarwoof ahora?, ¿Luigi golpeará a Gioraldo con su nuevo martillo?, ¿Qué rayos es un sheikah?, ¿les cobraran derechos de autor?, las respuestas en el siguiente capitulo…

**Continuará…**


	15. Entrenamiento Intensivo

**Mario & Luigi: Aventuras Del más Allá**

**Capitulo 15: Entrenamiento Intensivo**

Mi nombre es Gioraldo Pleyardo Hantistico Fioberto Del lo Magno Lia Es Toes Largot, fue enviado a una misión de rescatar al rey Bryam, pero cuando creí que todo estaba en orden resultó ser todo un caos, el rey Bryam ya no es rey, sino que ahora es el ex rey Bryam con sed de destrucción y al servicio del rey Ascoth, el rey Ascoth ahora es además de rey de Todopolis también es del reino pacífico de Fallarwoof, Mario y Luigi tienen armas nuevas y mi Bluebird puede cantar "Here comes the sun" perfectamente, además apareció alguien muy X´s, a la que se denominó Sheikah, una sheikah es quien cuida a la familia real del reino Fallarwoof, por lo que ella nos dijo que debíamos seguir por el valle Bob-omb…pero entonces…

Gio: O.o?? por que nos detenemos??

Mario: Es un Bob-omb…

Luigi: Está meditando…

Gio: UNA BOMBA NO MEDITA, EXPLOTA T-T

Bomb-omb: ¿Quién dijo eso?

Mario y Luigi: Siempre que hablas nos metes en problemas T-T

Gio: Ehm…yo, eh, je, je

Bomb-omb: Sabes que eso... ¿no es cierto?, una bomba también puede meditar, soy el maestro Bombastus, sensei de las artes ocultas de la meditación, la fuerza interior y…sus derivados

Mario y Luigi: Eso suena bien, tal vez podría ayudarnos

Gio: Si, hágalo, ellos necesitan ayuda

Mario y Luigi: ¬¬ aquí el que mas necesita ayuda eres tú

Gio: X-X todos son críticos

Bombastus: Bien, entonces los entrenaré para que sean dignos discípulos de la…"meditación"…

Gio: Le apuesto a que no puede entrenarnos en un día

Bombastus: Depende que tienes para apostar

Gio: Un dulce de la Ciudadela

Bombastus: Es de naranja??

Gio: Ehm si

Bombastus: Acepto

Y así fue como se inicio nuestro entrenamiento, Mario y Luigi estaban muy felices, yo me odiaba por la apuesta, sigo pensando que mejor debería irse esa bomba a explotar por allí…en vez de decirnos que corramos por el valle Bob-omb.

Gio: XX cuando dije que le apostaba no quería ser muy literal…

Bombastus: Menos charla y más entrenamiento.

Mario: Como ordene, maestro….este entrenamiento me hará más rápido

Luigi: Esto me dará más fuerza

Gio: Este entrenamiento me va a dar un desgarro, ¬¬ no podemos parar??

Mario y Luigi: NOOO

Gio: T-T no tenía que ser tan educados

Bombastus: Creo que tiene razón, el invocador, descansen por unos minutos.

Gio:D ya era hora

Luigi: siempre tienes que encontrar la manera de avergonzarnos ¬¬

Mario: El maestro dijo que descansemos y eso es lo que haremos T-T

Gio: si, si, lo que diga el anciano…

Mario y Luigi: ¬¬ (con martillos en mano)

Gio: Digo el maestro O-O

Bombastus: Miren, ¿Qué es eso?

Y fue cuando me levanté y vi una especie de dinosaurio morado que me asustó…tenía una cabeza gigante, brazos cortos y mucha sed de destrucción…

Dinosaurio: GRAAAAAA

Gio: O.o?? eh...te equivocaste de programa, Barney

Dinosaurio: NO TE BURLES!!!

Gio: ¬¬ que es lo que quieres?? Cantarnos una canción de cuna??

Dinosaurio: ACABARE CONTIGO!!!

Mario y Luigi: ¬¬ es que siempre tienes que meternos en problemas??

Gio: Eh…si??

(Aparece la estrella que inicia la batalla, al estilo Mario & Luigi: Superstar saga)

Gio: O-o yo solo??

Mario y Luigi: (en un rincón) para que aprendas la lección

Gio: ¬¬ héroes tenían que ser…

Dinosaurio: Mi nombre es Dynotremor, soy el dinosaurio real de Todopolis.

Gio: T-T o sea el rey Ascoth…bien vamos a lo bueno…PODER BLUEBIRD!

Y apareció mi ave azul adolescente lista para atacar…

Dynotremor: Yo parto…

Barney…digo, Dynotremor saltó hacia mí, yo tomé mi báculo y lo usé como bate de beisball…

Gio: Se va, se va, se fue!!!

Dynotremor: X-X suerte de principiante, pero esta vez no lo harás…

Gio: Bluebird busca y destruye…usa ventisca

Bluebird: (lanzando Cristales) GURUGURUGURU

Y el ataque le hizo mucho daño…

Dynotremor: ¿Crees que me has vencido?

Gio: en realidad si, Bluebird usa ventisca de nuevo

Dynotremor: X-X no es justo, es mi punto débil

Gio: Y dicen que los dinosaurios tienen sangre fría

Dynotremor: ¬¬ no t burles…X-X

(N/A: Gioraldo: SUBIO DE NIVEL…LUEGO DE MUCHO)

Gio: siii, lo hice

Bombastus: Si, lo has hecho muy bien y has demostrado que no tienes que ser entrenado

Gio: ¬¬ lo dice por que se esta acabando el tiempo o porque es verdad???

Bombastus: Eh…más la segunda que la primera…

Mario y Luigi: y nosotros?? O-O

Bombastus: Aquí entre nos…nunca necesitaron el entrenamiento, pero háganle creer que si, está bien??

Mario y Luigi: Como ordene maestro

Gio: O.o?? y ahora a donde vamos??

Bombastus: Al Este…allí encontrarán la entrada a Todopolis, aunque tienen que tener mucho cuidado

Luigi: lo que quiere decir que amarremos a Gioraldo

Gio: ¬¬ ni te atrevas

Y partimos hacia el Este, sentía el soplido del rey Ascoth, no dejaría que tomara el poder de Fallarwoof, nunca lo permitiré…

¿Qué es lo que siempre supo Gioraldo?, ¿Aprenderá Gioraldo a controlar sus burlas?, ¿Dynotremor es en realidad Barney?, ¿Quién se quedo con el dulce de naranja?...las respuestas en el siguiente capitulo

**Continuará…**


	16. Invocador Yoshi en Problemas

**Mario & Luigi: Aventuras Del más Allá**

**Capitulo 16: Invocador Yoshi en Problemas **

Mi nombre es Gioraldo Pleyardo Hantistico Fioberto Del lo Magno Lia Es Toes Largot, fue enviado a una misión de rescatar al rey Bryam, monarca del gran reino de Fallarwoof. Pero en el camino nos enteramos de que el malvado rey Ascoth había usado el poder de una estrella negra para que el rey Bryam cediera el trono a Todopolis, es por eso que yo, Gioraldo Ple… (Mario y Luigi frunciendo el ceño)…eh, y los hermanos Mario lograremos llegar hasta su castillo y lo venceremos…

Luego de un duro entrenamiento en el valle Bob-omb llegamos finalmente a una zona llena de colinas, se veía tranquilo y sabía que se podía caminar con toda seguridad…

Gio: El aire es puro, el cielo está despejado, es un día

Mario: CUIDADO!!!

Gio: O.o de que?? (Mario jalando)

Chomp: Grrrrrr

Era una pelota gigante con dientes filosos y con una mirada que quería asesinarte…mejor dicho, la palabra que busco es mutilar

Mario: Mamma mia, eso estuvo cerca

Gio: Mario te debo una

Luigi: Cuando estés en peligro, hermano, no te voy a ayudar ¬¬

Mario: n-nU

Gio: O-O este lugar está repleto de esas cosas

Luigi: Se llaman Chomps

Gio: Vaya, ¬¬ pero por que tanto odio a las personas??

Mario: Son muy territoriales

Gio: O.o y como pasaremos por aquí??

Luigi: Sólo esquívalas

Gio: un habitante del reino Fallarwoof nunca se rinde y tengo una idea

Mario: No quiero ver

Luigi: Yo si, hasta traje mi cámara

Gio: (tomando la pócima del Koopa) O.o, X.x, T.t, ahora soy… (Transformándose en…Yoshi) un Yoshi

Mario: En serio no quiero ver…van a usarlo como carne para el asado

Luigi: Hey, Chomps, no se olviden de darme un poco de lo que quede de Gioraldo para quemarlo

Gio: ¬¬ gran ayuda amigos…bueno, música maestro

(GioRod: ¬¬ ahora soy su director de orquesta??...bueno, bueno)…(N/A: Se escucha Yoshi Disco de Super Mario Sunshine, para más información busque en Ares, Kazaa y Warez xD)

Gio: Vamos, Chomps, baile

Mario: Tienes una bolsa de papel, no quiero que me vean luego de que acabe esto, es muy vergonzoso X-X

Chomps: Arg??? T-T…

Gio: Eso, bailen!!! ¬¬ hey par de paramecios, vengan que debemos cruzar

Mario y Luigi: T-T no se como lo hace

Gio: Yo, Yo shi!!!(Traducción: Yo, yo si xD)…es que soy adorable

Mario y Luigi: ¬¬ si, si muy adorable

Luego de cruzar las colinas de los Chain Chomps estabamos listos para…

Voz: BIENVENIDOS, BIENVENIDOS, SEAN BIENVENIDOS AL CINE DE LOS YOSHIES (T-T si, si, eso, esta en Bean Bean Kingdom, pero ahora tb en Todopolis, es q…eh…fue tanto el furor que lo pusieron tb alla, ¿te la creiste? n-nU) VAYA QUE VEN MIS OJOS UN ADORABLE YOSHI

Gio: Ven, les dije que soy adorable

Voz: Y habla un perfecto español (N/A: Japonés, ingles, ya ni se que decir)

Luigi: ¿Cómo es que está esto en un lugar tan peligroso?

Voz: Es que… (N/A: Sudando)

Mario: Ademas nunca supe de un cine para Yoshies en Todopolis o en Mushroom Kingdom

Voz: Es que…(N/A: Sudando más y más)

Gio: Además que ni veo Yoshies

Voz: ¿Quieren verlos?, vengan y se los muestro

El tipo raro cuyo nombre nunca nos dijo, nos llevó a un edificio colorido donde adornando habían huevos…

Gio: Como se llaman??

Luigi: T-T por 3000 veces, huevos neón

Gio: Eh si, eso

Mario: Y como le ha ido en la función últimamente, es que he oido de los problemas en Todopolis

Voz: Bastante bien, debo decir, pero podría ser mejor

Gio: Disculpe, ¿Cómo se llama?

Voz: Oh que tonto he sido, pensaran que soy un maleducado, mi nombre es Cluster y el hombre que está allá con los Yoshies es mi hermano Pulsar, ahora si me sigue hacia él… (Mario y Luigi avanzan)… (Mirando a Gioraldo Yoshi), oye amiguito, te gustaría ver algo divertido.

Gio: ¬¬ no soy un bebe, pero si me encantaría

Cluster: Pues acompáñame

Y me llevó por una habitación oscura del que sólo se oía el ducto de ventilación, de pronto seguí caminando hasta que oí que algo se cerraba, cuando me di cuenta estaba en una jaula

Gio: DEJEME SALIR, SOY MUY LINDO PARA QUEDAR ENCERRADO

Cluster: Claro que no, eres un Yoshi único, contigo ganaremos mucho dinero, ya lo veras

Gio: Pero no soy un Yoshi de verdad, sólo tomé una pócima

Cluster: Claro que lo sé, invocador inepto, el gran rey Ascoth nos envio para eliminar a los hermanos Mario y a ti te quiere en bandeja de bronce

Gio: ¬¬ es de plata

Cluster: Sería mejor de oro, pero será de plata, disfruta tus ultimas horas con vida, invocador Yoshi, agradece que morirás como un Yoshi.

Gio: T-T No es justo (Se escucha el sonido de la puerta cerrándose)

Mientras tanto en los pasillos Mario y Luigi caminaban con Pulsar mostrando el lugar muy colorido y otras cosas.

Pulsar: Y ¿Qué les parece el lugar?, ¿Cómo para morir aquí?

Mario: ¿Como?

Pulsar: Ajajaja, es una expresión

Mario: Eh… Es muy lindo

Luigi: Lindo, lo que le falta a Gioraldo…hablando de eso, ¿Dónde está?

Pulsar: Debe estar jugando por allí, al fin y al cabo así son los Yoshies

Cluster: Lo vi hace unos minutos en el patio, ¿nos siguen?

Entraron a un gran salón y era como un teatro con paredes y alfombras rojas…

Mario: ¿Patio?, pero el patio de este cine sería las colinas de los Chomps, Gioraldo no pudo haber salido ahí

Luigi: Sé que es un poco tonto, pero no iría a arriesgarse

Pulsar y Cluster: (Mirándolos enojado) HAN ARRUINADO TODO

Mario y Luigi: T-T ¿Dónde está Gioraldo?

Mario: O.o ¿te preocupas por Gioraldo?

Luigi: T-T lo sé, es agridulce

¿Quiénes son Cluster y Pulsar en realidad?, ¿Por qué Luigi se preocupó por Gioraldo?, ¿Gioraldo será servido en una bandeja de bronce?, ¿morirá con cola? ...las respuestas en el siguiente capitulo

**Continuará…**


	17. Camara, Yoshies, Estrellas, Acción

**Mario & Luigi: Aventuras Del más Allá**

**Capitulo 17: Cámara, Yoshies, Estrellas y Acción **

Mi nombre es Gioraldo, soy del reino de Fallarwoof, mi misión es rescatar al rey Bryam de las malvadas manos del rey Ascoth, claro que me di cuenta de que lo había hecho malo, cediendo su reino para quedarse con el poder no solo de Todopolis, sino también de Fallarwoof. En mi camino encontramos un cine de Yoshies, donde los dueños eran dos personas que se veían agradables, sus nombres son Cluster y Pulsar, pero cuando baje la guardia Cluster me encerró en una jaula sin escapatoria alguna, mientras tanto Mario con su gran intelecto descifró que estas personas mentían y fue cuando se frustraron sus planes…entonces…

Pulsar y Cluster: (Mirándolos enojado) HAN ARRUINADO TODO

Mario y Luigi: T-T ¿Dónde está Gioraldo?

Mario: O.o ¿te preocupas por Gioraldo?

Luigi: T-T lo sé, es agridulce

Pulsar: En realidad somos agentes del rey Ascoth

Cluster: Y su pequeño amigo está enjaulado

Pulsar: Está a salvo por ahora

Cluster: No podemos decir lo mismo de ustedes

Mario: Esto no me gusta

Luigi: Bien, acabemos esto rápido

(Aparece la estrella que inicia la batalla, al estilo Mario & Luigi: Superstar saga)

Mario: Here we go!!!

Cluster y Pulsar: Es hora de mostrar quienes somos en realidad

Cluster mutó hasta convertirse en una estrella violeta con ojos rojos y molestos y Pulsar hasta convertirse en una estrella verde limón con ojos llenos de ira

Luigi: SUFRAN ESTRELLAS

Luigi saltó y golpeó a Cluster con su martillo dorado…Cluster tuvo unos cuantos raspones, pero nada grave

Cluster: Nuestro turno, vean y aprendan

Pulsar y Cluster comenzaron a lanzar estrellas fugaces y Mario con Luigi las esquivaban fácilmente.

Pulsar: Grrrr dijeron que sería fácil

Cluster: No, que era fácil engañar al invocador, pero que ganarles a los héroes sería difícil

Mario: Mi turno (poniendo una mano frente a la otra y de allí se formó una esfera de fuego que comenzó a crecer y a crecer) TENGAN, SE LAS REGALO

Cluster y Pulsar: O.O esto no es justo

Una gran explosión surgió, mientras tanto en la jaula de Yoshi Gio…

Gio: T-T esto no es justo (golpeándose contra la jaula)

Voz: Yo, yoshi!!

Gio: Ah?

Yoshi: Yoshi, yoshi

Gio: Hola, ¿quieres ayudarme?

Yoshi. Shi

Gio: Bien, ¿puedes traerme esas cosas que deberían estar por la entrada?, debe ser un palo brillante

Sólo se escucha el sonido de la búsqueda de Yoshi en las cosas de Gioraldo

Yoshi: YOSHI!!!!! x-X

Gio: n-nU eh... ¿se me olvidó decir que tengo una ratonera dentro?

Yoshi: ¬¬

Gio: Lo siento

Yoshi: Yoshi (acercandose a Gioraldo)

Gio: Si, eso es lo que necesito, gracias …ahora, alejate un poco…veamos si ese entrenamiento me ha servido de algo…PODER BLUEBIRD

Y en eso apareció una luz que sacó a mi invocación del sueño…

Bluebird: ¬¬ biiiirrr

Gio: Que telenovela ni que nada, ayúdame, por favor

Bluebird: (lanzando un viento helado a la reja dejándola congelada) gurururur

Gio: Bien, ahora jalen, jalen

Luego de eso la jaula se rompió y Gioraldo pudo salir, mientras tanto en la batalla de Cluster, Pulsar, Mario y Luigi…

Luigi: (Cansado) Son muy fuertes

Mario: (También cansado) lo sé, pero hay que salvar a Gioraldo

Cluster: Ya ríndanse, los minutos de ese invocador están contados y no hay nada que puedan hacer…

Pulsar: Es hora de que ustedes sean aniquilados wuajajajaja (risa malvada)

Cluster y Pulsar se dieron una cierta distancia y luego comenzaron a brillar juntándose…

Mario y Luigi: O.o esto se ve peor

Fusión de Cluster y Pulsar: Ahora somos Clussar, ¿tienen una pregunta antes de morir?

Voz: Si, yo tengo una… ¿Cómo van al baño ahora?

Mario: Es… es Gio

Luigi: Esta vivo n-n

Gio: ¬¬ ¿tanta fe me tienen?

Clussar: No puedes hacer nada, invocador inepto

Gio: Ah no??, yo creo que si…YOSHIES AHORA ES CUANDO

El cine comenzó a temblar y de pronto por todos los rincones aparecieron Yoshies que saltaron y comenzaron a atacar a la fusión de las estrellas dejándolas cada vez más cansadas.

Clussar: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Gio: Oh si

Mario: Vaya, ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

Gio: Cuando uno es un Yoshi y tiene una cola al servicio pues se conoce a mucha gente

Luigi: ¬¬ pues ya lo habríamos acabado si no fuera por tus amigos

Gio: Descuida, pronto se van a cansar y será nuestro turno de atacar

Mario: Mamma Mia, ¿todo eso lo planeaste?

Gio: aunque es horrible estar en una jaula te ayuda a pensar

Clussar: NOOOOO O-O (Se separan)

Gio: Nuestro Turno…

(Aparece de nuevo la estrella que inicia la batalla, al estilo Mario & Luigi: Superstar saga)

Gio: PODER BAHAMUTT

Mario y Luigi: Que!!!!

Y apareció un círculo debajo de mí y de la tierra apareció el dragón rojo, casi tan fuerte como yo, tenía melena verde y alas enormes, estaba parado en dos de sus cuatro patas y sus garras estaban listas para atacar…

Bahamutt: Give me a chance, here.

Gio: Bahamutt usa Drain

Y Bahamutt comenzó a drenar el poder de ambas estrellas

Mario y Luigi: Nuestro turno…

Y usaron un Tadeo saltando ambos y luego formando un trompo en el aire, para luego soltarse y que ambos cayeran sobre una estrella, Mario con Pulsar y Luigi con Cluster terminando así la batalla…

(N/A: aparece una barrita que dice: Mario: SUBIO DE NIVEL, Luigi: SUBIO DE NIVEL, Gioraldo: SUBIO DE NIVEL…)

Pulsar y Cluster: X-x pero como paso??

Gio: Eso pasa cuando me atrapan en forma Yoshi

Mario: No debieron haberlo hecho ¬¬ (Desapareciendo Pulsar y Cluster)

Gio: Gracias a todos (Saludando a los Yoshies)

Luigi: Ahora debemos seguir

Gio: Al Oeste!!!

Mario y Luigi: (asienten) T-T

¿Gioraldo será Yoshi para siempre?, ¿Bahamutt obedecerá de nuevo a Gioraldo?, ¿Luigi confesará que se preocupó por Gioraldo?, ¿Cuánto falta para que lleguen? ...las respuestas en el siguiente capitulo

**Continuará…**


	18. Entrada al Castillo de Todopolis

**Mario & Luigi: Aventuras Del más Allá**

**Capitulo 18: Entrada al Castillo de Todopolis**

Mi nombre es Gioraldo, soy del reino de Fallarwoof, mi misión es rescatar al monarca Bryam de las malvadas manos del rey Ascoth, claro que me di cuenta de que lo había hecho malo con una estrella negra, cediendo su reino para quedarse con el poder no solo de Todopolis, sino también de Fallarwoof. Pero nosotros, los hermanos Mario y yo, no lo permitiremos, es por eso que finalmente luego de varios días hemos llegado al castillo donde…

Gio: O.O donde está la entrada???

Mario: No importa la entrada, no entraremos por allí

Gio: ¬¬ pues en un pasaje de ventilación no vas a entrar, deberías ponerte a dieta, yo opino que mejor usemos nuestras habilidades para entrar como si nada, a menos que uses tu dieta de la luna para bajar kilos en cinco minutos…

Luigi: Dieta?, Ja, no necesitamos eso

Gio: Que?,

Mario: Mira y aprende (Sacando su martillo y aplastando a Luigi)

Gio: O-O pobre…no, se lo merecía

Luigi: ¬¬ Mario déjame darle yo el martillazo.

Mario: Bien T-T

Luigi dio un salto y en vez de usar su martillo de forma correcta sólo me comenzó a golpear

Gio: X-x déjame, déjame, déjame

Luigi: ¬¬ ten esto, para que te quedes tranquilito (Dando martillazos)

Mario: Ya es suficiente, Luigi n-nU puedes llamar la atención de alguien.

Y luego lo hizo bien, haciéndome del tamaño de un hot cake, luego que todos estábamos de esa forma, a excepción de Luigi, él estaba bajo tierra, caminamos por la ventilación. Con cuidado vimos la oscuridad total, avanzamos y avanzamos hasta que…

Gio: ¬¬ genial, Mario, no hay salida…

Mario: Eh…es cierto, pero no hay problema

Gio: T-T¿ No hay problema?

Luigi: Si, no hay problema, podemos hacer una

Gio: ¬¬ oh, y supongo que será silenciosa…

Mario y Luigi: n-nU Buen punto

Gio: Veamos…es extraño que sólo hagan un ducto de ventilación sin que vaya a alguna parte…a menos que no sea la ventilación…

Mario: O-O tienes razón no es la ventilación

Gio: Si, pero ¿que es entonces?

Luigi: Eh…Gioraldo O-O

Gio: No, déjenme pensar…ehm..

Mario y Luigi: ES UN CAÑON SECRETO

Gio: Que?? (Mirando hacia atrás y vio un misil), PLANEEN COMO PAPELES QUE SOMOS, PLANEEN, PLANEE COMO NUNCA….

Luego vimos que esto fue absurdo así que intentamos el plan B…

Gio: Ohohohoho ¬¬ te lo mereces

Luigi: En realidad es porque soy el único que se esconde bajo tierra, miren allí hay un botón, eso será lo que haremos, usaremos nuestras habilidades para entrar como si nada…

Gio: ¬¬ ladrón de ideas

Luigi: Bien, parte uno…

Luigi comenzó a avanzar por debajo de la tierra hasta que sintió el botón, luego salió dando una pirueta y apretó el botón abriendo el camino para nosotros.

Gio: ¬¬ bien, bien, estuviste bien

Mario: Ese es mi hermano

Luigi: Ahora te toca Mario

Entonces Luigi dio un martillazo a Mario y este se encogió, luego caminó por una entrada muy pequeña, pero pudo entrar, luego se oyó que apretó algo con su martillo y luego se abrieron las puertas.

Gio: Muy bien hecho, Mario

Luigi: ¬¬ y a mi que??

Gio: Tú sólo te mereces mi odio

Mario: Chicos, no peleen, debemos entrar al castillo, miren es una entrada, tal vez podamos entrar por allí….

Gio: T-T cerrada

Luigi: Si, pero alguien del tamaño de un Hot Cake puede pasar (Mario y Luigi me ven con una sonrisa maléfica)

Gio: ¬¬ ni se atrevan.

5 minutos después

Gio: (Del tamaño de un Hot cake) T-T se atrevieron

Mario: Ahora sólo entra y abre la puerta

Luigi: ¬¬ no te demores

Gio: Si, si, (Entrando por debajo de la puerta) un pobre invocador es obligado por dos crueles héroes a hacer tareas…y ¿Cómo se abre esto?...veamos, aquí dice On y Off…¿Cómo se abre?

Mario: T-T no debimos enviar a Gioraldo (Se abre la puerta)

Luigi: Vaya, vaya, creo que lo logró

Gio: n-nU eh, pues hay una cómica historia con eso (Sujetado por el ex rey Bryam)

Mario y Luigi: O-O

Bryam:Veo que nos vemos de nuevo, pero esta vez no saldrán con vida

Gio: Lo siento mi rey, pero es hora de la acción evasiva (y saqué mi báculo) ¡EOLO!

Y un gran viento rodeó al ex rey Bryam, mientras que nosotros entramos al castillo. Corrimos por todos los pasillos sin ser vistos por los guardias del rey Ascoth.

Luigi: Gioraldo, sólo una pregunta…¿Cómo conseguiste esa invocación?

Gio: No, no, un invocador nunca revela sus secretos…

Mario y Luigi: ¬¬

Gio: n-nU me lo dio Sandarth…ahora ¿por donde?

Voz: ¿Qué tal si les ayudamos?

Gio: O-O es Bivi y Sandarth…¿Cómo lo hicieron para llegar antes que nosotros?

Bivi: O.o Como lo hicimos??

Sandarth: Eh…la magia del cine, olviden eso por ahora, debemos ir por acá.

Gio: Vamos

¿Podrán nuestros héroes llegar ante el rey Ascoth?, ¿Qué hará el ex rey Bryam ahora?, ¿Cuál será el sabor de Gioraldo´s Hot Cakes?, respuestas en el siguiente capítulo…

**Continuará…**


	19. El Hechizo se rompe

**Mario & Luigi: Aventuras Del más Allá**

**Capitulo 19: El Hechizo se rompe**

Mi nombre es Gioraldo Pleyardo Hantistico Fioberto Del lo Magno Lia Es Toes Largot, soy del reino de Fallarwoof, mi misión es rescatar al monarca Bryam de las malvadas manos del rey Ascoth, claro que me di cuenta de que lo había hecho malo con una estrella negra, cediendo su reino para quedarse con el poder no solo de Todopolis, sino también de Fallarwoof. Entonces pedí ayuda a los héroes de un reino vecino, Mushroom Kingdom, a los hermanos Mario, Mario y Luigi, así vencimos a feroces oponentes hasta que finalmente logramos llegar al castillo, claro que estaba invadido de monstruos. Fue cuando nuestros amigos aparecieron, Sandarth y Bivi, nos dijeron que el camino que debíamos seguir nos llevaría con el rey Ascoth, pero ¿podremos vencerlo?...

Gio: (Corriendo) ¿Dónde está?

Bivi: En esa puerta, pero no podemos entrar por allí, están todos los guardias.

Sandarth: Yo los distraeré, mientras ustedes sigan y derroten al rey Ascoth.

Mario: Bien, cuidate

Luigi: No podemos demorarnos más, suerte, Sandarth.

Y Sandarth corrió hacia la puerta, nosotros nos escondimos y de pronto de la habitación se oyó una explosión luego salieron miles de guardias, unos heridos, entonces cuando se fueron nosotros entramos a la habitación, donde vimos al rey Ascoth y dos encapuchados.

Ascoth: Me asombra que hayan logrado llegar y eso es digno de felicitar, pero debo decirles que cavaron su propia tumba al venir, porque será en vano

Gio: Deje en libertad al rey Bryam

Encapuchado 1: EX REY

Gio: T-T quiero que le devuelva el trono in so facto, oh, vaya no sabía que podía hablar en latín

Mario: ¬¬ no arruines tu dialogo heroico

Encapuchado 2: Déjenos esto a nosotros, rey Ascoth

Bivi: Yo me encargo del tipo ese

Gio: Bien, nosotros vamos contra el rey

Encapuchado 1: No si yo lo impido (Descubriéndose, era el ex rey Bryam)

Gio: O-O ¿Cómo hacen eso?...hace unos minutos estaba allá y ahora acá

Encapuchado 2: (Descubriéndose) Y yo acabaré con este, mi nombre es Luirio, soy un robot con todas las habilidades de los hermanos Mario, así que prepárate.

Gio: T-T lo siento ex rey Bryam, pero no dejaremos que impida salvarlo, aún así sea salvarlo de usted mismo, cumpliré esta misión

Bryam: Eso fue muy noble…

Gio: usted cree??

Bryam: Si, pero igual los voy a destruir

Mario y Luigi: No esta vez

(Aparece la estrella que inicia la batalla, al estilo Mario & Luigi: Superstar saga)

Mario: Here we go!!!

Bryam: Sientan este gran poder… ¡BLASTERFENIX!

Gio: O-O Eh…por eso dicen que el rey Bryam tenía un acalorante temperamento

Bryam: EX REY

Y el rey Bryam comenzó a lanzarse hacia ellos, Mario y Luigi saltan para esquivarlo y yo…yo hago lo mejor que puedo

Gio: (Corriendo en círculos) quítenmelo, quítenmelo, quítenmelo

Mario: ¬¬ ya acabó

Gio: Ah claro, ya lo sabía n-nU

Mario y Luigi: (Poniendo sus manos como si formaran una esfera) YIAH!!!!

Y el ataque final fue un doble ataque de fuego y truenos que impactaron sobre el ex rey Bryam que lo dejó chamuscado, pero en su cuerpo ni un rasguño

Gio: O-O que come?? Titanio y acero inderretible???

Mario: Es extraño, ese fue uno de nuestros más poderosos ataques

Luigi: Sigue atacando (y comenzaron a lanzar bolas de, Luigi bolas eléctricas y Mario de fuego)

Bryam: Ríndanse ya, no hay forma de vencerme

Gio: T-T me aburrí de esto PODER BLUEBIRD

Y apareció mi ave poderosa y adolescente, lanzando ventisca para enfriar al ex rey Bryam

Gio: Con eso se le baja la ira y la neura que tiene

Mario: Creo que lo estamos logrando (lanzando bolas de fuego)

Luigi: No se rindan (Lanzando bolas eléctricas)

Bryam: (Un aura hizo que los ataques fueran devueltos) AHHH, desistan ya, no podrán vencerme, ¿Cuál es el motivo de su búsqueda?

Mario y Luigi: Ayudar a un amigo (Mirando a Gioraldo)

Gio: Y la mía es volver la paz al reino que usted equilibró, sólo lograré eso con el rey que merece

Ascoth: Niño insolente, haré que te asen al amanecer

Bluebird: T-T biiiiir

Gio: n-n claro, tú también m has ayudado

Bryam: Basta de melodrama, acabaré con ustedes con mi GIGA BLASTERFENIX

Gio, Mario y Luigi: (tragando saliva) rayos…

Y el ex rey concentró su máximo poder y lo lanzó hacia nosotros dejándonos muy heridos…

Gio: X.x alguien anotó el nombre del ex rey que me quemo??

Mario: X.x creo que tengo quemaduras de segundo grado en partes del cuerpo que ni conocía

Luigi: X.x no sé, porque, pero tengo ganas de echarle la culpa a Gioraldo

Gio: ¬¬, gracias, hay que apoyarnos, ¿recuerdas?

Ascoth: Guardián del Fuego, acaba con ellos…

Bryam: Como ordene, su Majestad

Gio: (Herido) T. --, ex rey, usted no quiere

Bryam: no, en verdad si quiero

Bluebird: BIIIIIIR (lanzando cristales de hielo)

Bryam: YIAHHHH (lanzando fuego a Bluebird)

Bluebird: X-X

Gio: T-T Bluebird…ahora si es personal…PODER EOLO

Y apareció el fuerte Eolo, era un dragón que parecía estar hecho de nubes y comenzó a soplar al ex rey Bryam alejándolo…

Gio: (levantándose)"Madre Naturaleza, usa la energía de mi entorno e invoca a un ser cuya fuerza abarque la energía necesaria para derrotar a mis enemigos, invoco a FENIX DE FUEGO AZUL"

Y el Fénix ahora más grande en comparación con la primera vez, nos recuperó incluyendo a Bluebird…

Mario: Let´s Go!!

Luigi: Bien, ahora podemos usar nuestro máximo poder

Gio: (dando un paso adelante) Este es de su propio reino, "Invoco al poder del fuego, que concentre toda su energía en un ser capaz de eliminar a mis enemigos, DRAGON FALLAR"

Y mi dragón comenzó a lanzar bolas de fuego y Mario le ayudó en ese ataque…

Bluebird: T-T BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRR

Y Bluebird comenzó a brillar en el aire y cambió de forma hasta ser un ave como un fénix pero tenía rasgos de pingüino en si…

Bluebird: BIIIII (lanzando flechas de hielo)

Gio: Y por último PODER BAHAMUTT

Y apareció mi invocación del nivel 5, estaba tan molesto como yo y comenzó a golpear al ex rey Bryam luego Luigi lanzó bolas eléctricas, después de todo esto se produjo una gran explosión…y luego se vio al ex rey Bryam en el suelo…de pronto una luz apareció y del cuerpo del ex rey Bryam apareció una estrella negra como la oscuridad y esta se disolvió…

Bryam: X.x que pasó???

Gio: No quiere saberlo

Mientras tanto afuera…

Sandarth: Veo que peleas bien, pero es hora de acabar contigo, ¿no crees Bivianthor?

Bivi: Sii

Y ambos dieron un salto y golpearon a la máquina luego comenzaron a dar varios golpes para finalmente usar un poder de hielo y congelar a la máquina, luego se produjo un cortocircuito y explotó…

Bivi: Eso estuvo muy bien

Sandarth: No hay tiempo de halagos, tenemos que ir al salón

Bivi: Si

En el salón…

Ascoth: HAN ARRUINADO TODO

Gio: Ehh, si, ese es mi trabajo

Bryam: Y despídete de tu trono, porque lo quiero devuelta

Ascoth: (suena una campanita) ESTA LISTA, T-T no debieron venir, ahora tendré que usar mi poder contra ustedes

Gio: O.o tu tienes poder??

Ascoth: Claro que lo tengo y ahora lo usaré…es que todos creen que soy un humano, pero se equivocan

Gio: O.o como??

Luego el castillo comenzó a temblar y se oyeron alarmas en todo el lugar…el rey Ascoth desaparecía poco a poco…

Bryam: Debemos salir del castillo ahora

Gio: Pero su corona

Bryam: No hay tiempo, vamos

Mario: Gio, el rey tiene razón

Luigi: Vamos que no hay tiempo (empujándolos)

Luego todos corrimos hasta la salida y encontramos a Bivi y a Sandarth vivos, y…todos vivieron felices por siempre…FIN…

Pues me encantaría decir eso, pero estaría mintiendo, ya que todavía esto no acaba…

¿Qué va a pasar?, ¿la gran técnica del rey Ascoth es disolverse?, ¿El ex rey Bryam volverá a tener su corona?, ¿todos vivirán felices por siempre?, las respuestas en el siguiente capitulo…

**Continuará…**


	20. El Rey vuelve al trono

**Mario & Luigi: Aventuras Del más Allá**

**Capitulo 20: El Rey vuelve al Trono**

Soy Gioraldo Pleyardo Hantistico Fioberto Del lo Magno Lia Es Toes Largot, soy del reino de Fallarwoof, mi misión fue rescatar al monarca Bryam de las malvadas manos del rey Ascoth, una vez hecho esto estuvimos a punto de dar un canto de victoria, pero el rey Ascoth usó su poder y como el ex rey Bryam había cedido su reino se quedó con el poder no solo de Todopolis, sino también de Fallarwoof. En eso un gran temblor ocurrió y el castillo se derrumbó, fue cuando creímos que estábamos en calma, pero entonces…

(Ruido en las ruinas del castillo)

Gio: O.o ¿Qué fue eso?

Bryam: Pues lo que hay sido no parece ser bueno

Mario: De seguro son fantasmas

Luigi: ¡FANTASMAS!

Gio: ¬¬ no es para tanto, además los fantasmas no harían un ruido así

Bryam: En eso tienes razón, eso suena a…

Voz: WUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Bryam, Gio, Mario, Luigi Sandarth y Bivi: O-O que???

Voz que era Ascoth: (con traje desgarrado) T-T bien, ¿Dónde íbamos?

Gio: O-O esta vivo

Ascoth: T-T claro que estoy vivo

Gio: ¬¬ aquí todos usan efectos menos nosotros

Bryam: Devuelveme la corona y el trono

Ascoth: No, no, si los quieres tendrás que vencerme

Gio: T-T no pueden simplemente saltarse esa parte y darle el trono, todos saben como va a acabar esto

Ascoth: ¬¬ no sabes cuando callarte, ¿verdad?

Mario y Luigi: Siii T-T

Bryam: Bien si es lo que quieres te derrotaré

Ascoth: Si quieres tus amigos también pueden pelear

Bryam: No sería justo

Ascoth: INSISTO

Y el rey Ascoth comenzó a romperse y cambió a ser una Piranha Plant con una corona y con varias partes con espinas, además sus dientes se veían más filosos de lo normal

Mario y Luigi: ¬¬ quieres dejar de impresionarte por eso

Gio: n-nU lo siento

Bryam: O-O siempre supe que era una maleza para la política pero esto es absurdo.

Ascoth: ¿les gusta?, este es el poder de la corona de Fallarwoof, todo el secuestro y el tiempo para esto. Esta vez los destruiré a todos, no dejaré a ningún detractor con vida

(Aparece la estrella que inicia la batalla, al estilo Mario & Luigi: Superstar saga)

Mario, Luigi y Gio: Here we go!!!

Ascoth: Esta vez no tendré hambre por mucho tiempo

Y lanzó un mordisco hacia nosotros, pero lo esquivamos así que comió tierra…

Gio: PODER BAHAMUTT, BLUEBIRD Y EOLO

Y aparecieron las tres invocaciones para defendernos, Bahamutt lanzó fuego a la cabeza, Bluebird lanzó flechas de hielo a los tallos y Eolo golpeaba las raíces…

Ascoth: YA ME CANSE, AHHHHHHH

Y lanzó un rayo que dejo a todas las invocaciones fuera de combate…

Mario y Luigi: Es nuestro turno

Bryam: Yo les ayudo

Sandarth y Bivi: Nosotros los cubriremos

Gio: Yo les ayudo en eso

Ascoth: (dando mordiscos) Quédense quietos

Sandarth: (con una espada) creo que falta podar esta planta

Bivi: (Con la espada súper genial) Creo que las raíces están muy secas

Gio: (Sobre el Dragón Fallar) primero"Madre Naturaleza, usa la energía de mi entorno e invoca a un ser cuya fuerza abarque la energía necesaria para derrotar a mis enemigos, invoco a FENIX DE FUEGO AZUL"(Y recuperó a los aliados) y segundo HEY PLANTA CARNIVORA ESTOY AQUÍ, ESTOY SEGURO QUE NI ME ALCANZAS

Mario y Bryam: BLASTERFENIX!!!!!!!!

Luigi: (saltando y luego soltando la bola eléctrica gigante) PRUEBA ESTO

Ascoth: (Cayendo) NOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Y el ex rey Bryam con su gran velocidad cogió la corona y dejó que el rey Ascoth cayera…

Ascoth: (Herido) Volviendo a ser humano T-T no es justo

Bryam: En realidad si lo fue, tú conseguiste las cosas de la forma incorrecta y por eso perdiste

Ascoth: T-T bien, bien…¬¬ me vengaré, algún día me vengaré…

Gio: T-T para que?? si va a terminar igual

Ascoth: SILENCIO, esta vez destruiré a ti y a tus amigos

Gio: T-T si, si como digas

Ascoth: (mientras todos se iban) HEY NO SE VAYAN, NO ME DEN LA ESPALDA, SOY EL GRAN REY ASCOTH, NADIE LE DA LA ESPALDA AL GRAN REY ASCOTH, VUELVAN

Luego…

Apple: ¿Jura que con el poder llevará a Fallarwoof a la paz y la calma?

Bryam: Lo juro

Apple: Pues, con el poder que han investido en mi, yo nombro desde ahora rey de Fallarwoof al rey Bryam…

Todos(o sea los habitantes presentes del reino) LARGA VIDA AL REY BRYAM

Bryam: Juro que con el poder que tengo no dejaré que esto pase de nuevo

Más tarde en la fiesta…

Gio: (Comiendo) Esta rico este pastel

Mario: ¬¬ claro, nosotros lo hicimos

Luigi: T-T debiste ayudarnos pero no

Gio: n-nU eh…

Bryam: ¿Me disculpan unos minutos?, quiero hacer entrega de las medallas al valor a cinco personas, pero hacer entrega también de la medalla de héroes a tres personas en especial…en primer lugar a Bivianthor, que guió con astucia y con cautela a los héroes hasta el castillo del rey Ascoth

Bivi: Gracias n-n (mientras le ponen la medalla)

Bryam: Luego a una sheikah del reino Fallarwoof que con lealtad hacia su reino y hacia su rey ayudó a los héroes en diversas ocasiones…le hago entrega de esta medalla a Sandarth

Sandarth: Se lo agradezco su Majestad, pero sabe bien que es mi misión (mientras le ponen la medalla)

Bryam: n-n …bien ahora a los héroes que cruzaron diversos reinos sólo para encontrarme, luego luchar contra mí y finalmente contra mi secuestrador, le hago entrega de la medalla del valor y la del héroe a Mario, quien con decisiones sabias guió al equipo.

Mario: Thanks!!! (Mientras le ponen las medallas)

Bryam: Doy también la medalla del valor y la del héroe a Luigi, quien pese a no estar de acuerdo con la mayoría del equipo supo cuando debía resignarse y seguir…

Luigi: Muchas gracias, rey Bryam (Mientras le ponen las medallas)

Bryam: Y por último, hago entrega de la medalla del valor, la del héroe y también el título de "Invocador Real" al joven que dejó todo lo que tenía para iniciar su búsqueda, que tuvo que caminar sólo en diversos momentos, y muchas veces en que su vida peligraba, ahora demuestra que ya no es el mismo joven que salió de Fallarwoof, me refiero a Gioraldo Pleyardo Hantistico Fioberto Del lo Magno Lia Es Toes Largot, que es más conocido por Gioraldo o simplemente Gio. Felicidades

Gio: Muchas gracias…vaya, soy algo real n-n

Luigi: ¬¬ hey tú tienes más premios

Gio: Soy adorable, ¿recuerdas? xD

Mario: xD que no se te suban a tu cabeza

Julio: ¬¬ bien lo lograste

Madre: Siempre supe que lo lograrías

Gio: xD lo sé

Madre: (mirando de reojo) así que ustedes son los héroes de Mushroom Kingdom, gracias por soportar a mi hijo

Gio: ¬¬ no me ayudes tanto

Julio: Bien, vamos a casa

Gio: Ustedes adelántense, yo debo hacer algo

Madre y Julio: Bien… (Comienzan a caminar)

Gio: Bien, creo que después de esto no los veré de nuevo hasta que ocurra algo así de nuevo

Mario: Creo que tienes razón T-T

Luigi: T-T cuídate, Gioraldo

Mario: Fue un placer haber compartido las batallas que tuvimos

Luigi: Siii T-T y perdón por los malos momentos que te di, ¬¬ aunque no eres adorable

Gio: xD discúlpenme a mi por ser a veces odioso, pero sé que nos volveremos a ver, tal vez no mañana, pero algún día iré a Mushroom Kingdom

Mario y Luigi: Eso suena fantástico

Sandarth: Así que ahora estarás con nosotros, entonces nos veremos mañana ¬¬ no creas que seré bondadosa contigo, sigues siendo el novato.

Bivi: Descuida, también sentiré tu dolor n-nU

Gio: n-n bueno no será lo mismo ser el novato sólo que acompañado

Luigi: Psss, Bivi, mejor sólo que mal acompañado ¬¬

Gio: ¬¬ no ayudas

Apple: Gioraldo, ¿puedes venir un segundo?

Gio: claro

Apple: Quiero agradecerte, este lugar volvió a ser lo que era y es todo gracias a ti, además seguiste mis indicaciones muy bien, por eso…te agradezco, entre nos, no tenía toda la seguridad que lo lograras pero ahora me trago mis palabras, gracias por todo

Gio: no tiene porque

Bryam: (acercándose) Nunca había visto a mis súbditos tan felices

Gio: n-n cualquiera estaría feliz luego de estar bajo el dominio de un rey tirano como el rey Ascoth…sólo tengo una duda… ¿Cómo es que lo secuestraron?

Bryam: n-nU eh…creo que alguien me llama

Apple: n-nU debo irme

Gio: O.o que pasó???

Y así fue como todo ocurrió, bueno el secuestro fue un secreto hasta los días de hoy, Mario y Luigi volvieron a Mushroom Kingdom y tuvieron un establecimiento temporal hasta que los necesitaran de nuevo, le llamaron "Gioraldo" xD dicen que sonaba muy italiano, segundo en cuanto al rey Bryam él no dejó el trono nunca más, los problemas que la era del Caos, como llamaban el tiempo que el rey Ascoth dominaba Fallarwoof, desaparecieron para formar parte del olvido. Bivi y yo, pues entramos a la liga de los Sheikah, los guardianes reales y luego de varios meses de entrenamiento intensivo al estilo Sandarth logramos llegar a ser paladín e invocador real, Fallarwoof se volvía cada vez más bella, y construyeron una escuela de invocación en el reino, bueno en parte tuve que llamar a mis contactos y lo logré ahora soy maestro e invocador real tiempo completo, además me pagan súper bien, que decir…"vivimos felices para siempre", no puedo decir eso, aún no se como terminará esto, pero digamos que todo volvió a ser de manera feliz y normal…

**FIN**

_**Notas del Autor**: Con este cap finalizo mi fic homenaje, espero que les haya gustado (en realidad espero que a quien se lo escribi le haya gustado n-nU), gracias de nuevo por leer mi fic :D_


End file.
